A Holiday to Remember
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: After the baseball game at Lava Springs, Chad and Ryan have become fast friends. Now, four months later, its almost Christmas and Chad is starting to act strange. No one knows why. Ryan is determined to find out what's going on. Chyan and Troypay
1. Chapter 1

**New Chyan Fic**

**A Holiday to Remember**

**Genre: Romance, Holiday**

**Summary: After the baseball game at Lava Springs, Chad and Ryan have become fast friends. Now, four months later, its almost Christmas and Chad is starting to act strange. No one knows why. Ryan is determined to find out what's going on. Not only that, but he's so in love with Chad, its beginning to scare him. Scared that he won't return his feelings. ChadxRyan, TroyxSharpay, Chyan and Troypay fic.**

It was the first of November and for once the weather in Albuquerque had taken a much colder turn. Ryan Evans was sitting in his bedroom, staring out the window. So many things had changed for him in just a few short months. For once, Ryan could actually say that he was happy. He had friends, who really cared about him and who he cared about in return. Other than his sister, Sharpay, Ryan couldn't actually say he any real friends.

It had all started back during the summer when the East High Wildcats had been hired to work at his parent's country club. When he first found out, he was less than thrilled about it. Turns out Sharpay had only wanted Mr. Fulton to hire Troy, but instead ended up hiring what seemed like the whole school.

Not too early into his summer vacation, Sharpay had stopped paying attention to him and had begun following Troy Bolton around like a little lost puppy dog. Of course, she would never admit to it, but that's how it ended up. Sharpay's goal had been to break Gabriella and Troy up so she could have him all to herself. And unbelievably, she had succeeded in it. Gabi had quite her job and broken up with Troy all in the course of five minutes.

Of course, everyone had expected them to get back together, but in the end, they had both decided they were just too different to make things work. So, after separating on good terms, Troy had set his eyes on none other than Sharpay Evans herself. No one could say they had seen this one coming. Troy eventually admitted he had liked Sharpay following him around for most of the summer. They have been together for almost four months now. Gabriella was happy for them, while still single, she said it just made more sense for Troy to be with someone like Sharpay.

Ryan was happy for his sister. She had finally landed the man of her dreams and he seemed to be just as in love with her as she was with him. Turns out, Troy Bolton was a good person. He treated Sharpay like the Queen she always knew she was. What surprised Ryan the most was how he had started being nice to him. Ryan had gone to school with Troy his entire life and not once had he ever acknowledged him in passing. My how things had changed. There wasn't a day gone by that Ryan didn't hang out with Troy. Not only Troy, but Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi and Chad as well.

Ah, Chad. That's where Ryan's smile grew. Just the mention of the darker skinned boys name sent shivers down Ryan's spine. Since the staff baseball game, Ryan and Chad had become hast friends. They would often be seen sitting by the pool, talking away. Sometimes Ryan would sit in the kitchen and wait for Chad's break to start so they could have lunch together. It was an odd sight, but one that East High had soon come to expect. Once school started back, Chad could usually be found sitting in the back of the auditorium waiting for Ryan to finish whatever Sharpay had him going over at the time.

While spending so much time together, Ryan had found out many things he had never knew about Chad before. And the same was said for Chad. He found out things about Ryan that no one knew.

One of the most surprising things the boys had learned about each other was something they also had in common. While no one but Sharpay knew Ryan's secret, Troy, Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi all knew Chad's.

It was the night of the staff pool party that found all seven friends sitting on the golf green watching the fireworks. Laughing and joking and just telling stories Troy had gotten a little carried away with his rambling. Looking back, Ryan was almost sure someone had slipped something into his drink.

Laughing at his own attempt at a joke, Troy fell backwards onto his back.

"Oh, man! That was hilarious! Right guys? Right?" Troy asked.

"Sure man, whatever you say." Chad spoke, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, you so wouldn't get it anyway. I mean, why would a joke about a hot dumb blonde make you laugh, you're as gay as they come!"

As drunk as Troy might have been, as soon as the words left his mouth he sobered immediately.

"Oh, shit, Chad, I'm sorry man."

Chad could only stare at his friend. It wasn't like he was mad at Troy for saying it, just shocked that who he had said it in front of. Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Turning to look at them, he saw a well-placed smirk on Sharpay's face and the faint sign of a blush on Ryan's.

"Its ok, Troy. Not like it was that big a secret anyway."

Chad turned once again to look at the Evan's twins. This time, he caught Sharpay poking Ryan in the side and whispering something in his ear. Ryan was now completely red in the face. Chad found it almost cute.

"Damnit, Ryan! Just tell them already!" Everyone was shocked to hear Sharpay yell, especially at her own brother.

"Shar, no. Please, don't make me." Ryan said, almost pleadingly.

If ever the ground would open up, Ryan wished it were now.

"God, Ryan, stop being such a little Drama King. No one here is going to care!"

"Um, Sharpay, what are you talking about?" Gabriella spoke. After their confrontation at the pool, Gabi and Sharpay had gotten back together and talked through most of their issues with each other. They were now as close as best friends could get.

"Ug, Ryan has this stupid little secret that he won't tell anyone! It's not even that big a deal but all he can see is everyone running away from him screaming. Like I said, Drama King." Sharpay rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Ry, man, come one. If you have something you want to tell us, we'll listen. No one here is going to judge you for it." Troy smiled as he spoke to Ryan.

"Thanks, Troy, but really. Sharpay is making way too much out of this. Its not that big of a deal."

"Ryan Nicholas Evans, if you don't tell our friends right now what your secret is, then I WILL!"

"What? Shar, no! Why are you doing this to me?"

The look on Sharpay's face softened. She scooted closer to her brother and put her arms around him. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she spoke.

"Ry, I care about you and I just want you to be happy. I can see that you aren't. Not with this secret you've been carrying. Just tell them. They won't care. It would be highly hypocritical of them if they did."

After a few minutes of no one speaking, Ryan turned to face his new friends. Most of them were smiling at him. He instantly felt at ease. There was just something about them.

"Ok, guys the thing is...well, what Sharpay has been trying to get me to tell you is that I'm gay."

"That's it?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. That's it. I'm gay."

"Dude, why would we care? If we're cool with Chad then why would we have a problem with you?" Troy punched Ryan in the arm, almost knocking him over.

"I guess I thought you guys wouldn't like me anymore. I mean, you've known Chad a lot longer than me. I'm the new guy. I just didn't want to lose the only real friends I've got."

"Aww, Ryan! Honey, we love you, no matter if you are gay or straight!" Gabriella pulled him into a massive hug.

Not giving them time to break apart, Sharpay join into the hug.

"Love you, Ry."

Quickly following Ryan soon found himself being hugged by not only his sister and Gabi, but Taylor, Kelsi, Troy and Chad as well.

That night was almost three months ago.

It was Sharpay's shrill voice that pulled him from his memory.

"RYAN!"

Rolling his eyes, Ryan got up from where he was sitting and opened his door.

"What is it, Shar?"

"Ryan, are you ready yet? We have to meet Troy and everyone else in less than an hour!"

"For what?"

"Oh my God, you forgot, didn't you?"

"Um..no."

"Dang it, Ryan, we have to meet them at the mall. We are going to draw names for Secret Santa's and then start our shopping tonight!"

"Crap, I did forget. Give me twenty minutes to get ready. I'll meet you in the car."

"Sure thing, Ry. Just hurry please! I can NOT be late!"

"K, Shar. Be ready soon." With that, he closed the door and Sharpay could hear him throwing things around in his room. She silently rolled her eyes. She was just happy to finally see her brother happy. And if she had anything to say about it, she knew exactly what she would be getting him for Christmas.

**A/N: So, here is the first chapter of my Christmas fic. Just incase anyone missed it, this is a CHYAN fic! Yay for Chyan! Not only is it Chyan but its Troypay too! Anyway, I hope everyone likes this. I have an idea where I want this to go, so I'm thinking somewhere around ten chapters. Maybe less. I'm not sure yet.**

**So, if you liked it and want me to continue, leave me some feedback! Good or bad, I'll take what I can get! Until next time, Tootles:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Holiday to Remember**

Thirty minutes later found Sharpay and Ryan speeding down the road in Sharpay's pink convertible.

"Shar, can you please slow down? You're gonna kill us before we even get to the freaking mall!" Ryan nearly shouted.

"Sorry, dear brother, but if you hadn't taken that extra ten minutes in front of the bathroom mirror, I would have no need to drive like this." She spoke calmly.

Ryan only gripped the door handle tighter.

"But Sharpay, I couldn't find the right hat to go with my new outfit. I couldn't wear one I just wore the other day."

Instead of responding, Sharpay kept her eyes on the road and continued on her way.

Ten minutes later Sharpay was pulling her car into the closest parking space she could find.

"See, Ry, we made it in perfect condition. No need to freak out."

Looking over to Ryan, Sharpay could only laugh. Ryan's face was as white as a ghost, his hat sat unevenly on his head and his eyes were the size of half dollars.

Laughing at her brother once more, Sharpay got out of the car and started making her way into the mall. They were meeting Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Kelsi in less then five minutes to draw names for the secret Santa they had decided to do.

Running to catch up with his sister, Ryan was nearly out of breath.

"Shar..pay...slow..down, please!" She stopped almost immediately, causing Ryan to crash into her back.

"Ryan, are you going to be like this all night?"

"Like what, Shar?" Ryan huffed as he regained his balance. Fixing his jacket and hat he continued on his way, this time leaving Sharpay behind him.

Ryan could hear the clip-clap of Sharpay's shoes telling him she was closing in on him.

"All nervous like. You know, its not very becoming of you."

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. What give you the idea that I am?" Ryan asked her even though he already knew what she was about to say.

"Nervous about seeing Chad. Good Lord, you'd think by now you'd be used to seeing him. I mean, it's the same thing every day. Wake up, get dressed, got see Chad, spend ALL day long with Chad, come home, tell me about your day with Chad, get ready for bed, go to sleep and I can almost bet you dream about him. Now, I ask, am I right?" She smiled at him, knowing she was.

"I'm sorry Sharpay."

"Ryan, dear, there's nothing to be sorry for. There's also nothing to be nervous about. You and he are friends now. What's there to worry about?"

"..." Sharpay knew Ryan had spoke, but there was no way someone would have been able to hear what he had said.

"Ryan, please speak up, I can't hear you."

"I said, 'you know why I get nervous. Don't make me say it again.'"

Neither twin said another word as they walked through the mall, looking for their friends. After only five more minutes Sharpay spotted Troy standing off by some type of clothing store, Ryan wasn't sure what type it was.

Taking off in a slow but steady run, Sharpay jumped into Troy's arms when she reached him. Catching her and swinging her around, Troy pulled his girlfriend down into a very passionate kiss.

"Ok, guys, as much as I can that you are both enjoying yourselves, please stop. People are starting to watch."

Laughing, Troy pulled away from Sharpay, causing her to moan. Ryan wasn't sure if it was a good or bad moan.

"Sorry, Ry. I just can't seem to help myself when it comes to your sister." He placed his arm on her shoulder and pulled her close.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. He was followed by Troy not long after.

"Hey man. Want some company?"

"Sure. You finally pull yourself away from Sharpay?"

"Ha, yeah. I pointed her in the direction the girls went and she ran off to join them. I am in no mood to watch them shop."

"Yeah, same here." Ryan wanted to ask where Chad was, but was afraid Troy would get the wrong idea.

"Oh, by the way, Chad asked me to let you know that he won't be able to make it tonight. Something came up."

"Oh." Was all Ryan said.

"Yeah. Hey, listen Ryan, can I ask you something? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, that's cool. I've just been wondering something for a while now."

Not sure what Troy could want to talk to him about, he agreed.

"Sure, Troy. We're friends now and friends talk about things."

"Oh, good, I'm glad you feel that way. So, do you like Chad?"

It was out of Troy mouth so fast, Ryan wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly.

"Ex..excuse me?"

"Chad. You know..Chad, big hair, dark skin, great on the basketball court? Do you like him?"

"Why...why would you ask me that?"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Cause man, I've seen the way you look at him. Now, I'm going to ask one more time. Do...you...like...Chad?"

"Um, define 'like'?"

"My God, Sharpay was right! You are so difficult! Why can't you just answer the question? Its not that hard."

"You and my sister have been talking about me behind my back?" Ryan wasn't exactly sure if he should be angry or ok with this. For now, he was going with anger.

"Dude, of course. You're all your sister talks about. Didn't you know that?"

Ryan was speechless for a minute. The anger slowly faded.

"She does?"

"Ryan, you are her brother and she loves you. She and me for that matter, we just want you to be happy. Now, please, just answer my question."

"Yes."

Troy jumped up from his seat.

"Ha! Yes, I knew it!"

"You did?"

"Ry, you look at Chad the same way I look at your sister. Anyone who knows what they are looking for can see it. You're in love with him, aren't you?'" Troy's voice softened, much like Sharpay's had done the night of the staff pool party.

"Yeah, I am. And no one else knows that, so please don't say anything."

"You can trust me. I won't say anything."

For the next few minutes neither boy spoke.

"So, uh, do you know why Chad couldn't make it?"

Turning to look at Ryan, Troy smiled.

"No. All I know is I got a call like five minutes before I was supposed to pick him up. He said something important had come up and he couldn't make it. He wanted me to make sure I told you he was sorry he couldn't make it."

"Oh. That's kind of weird, isn't it? I mean, have you noticed lately how he hasn't been around as much as he usually is?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he hasn't been around as much. That's totally not like him. I wonder what's going on."

Again the boys slipped into silence. After thinking about it for another minute, Ryan pulled out his cell and dialed Chad's number.

He waited and waited. Finally after seven rings, Chad answered, almost sounding out of breath.

"He..hello?"

"Hey, Chad. Its Ryan."

"Oh, hey Ryan. Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I was just calling to see if something was wrong with you."

"No, why would there be?"

"Oh, um, no reason. Anyway, I just wanted to call and say hello."

"Oh, hey then. Um, is there anything else you needed?"

"No, Chad. Nothing else."

"Ok then. C-ya." And without giving Ryan time to respond, Chad had disconnected the line. Ryan could only stare at his cell phone in disbelief. He looked over to Troy who also had a strange look on his face.

"Dude, did he just hang up on you?"

"Yeah, Troy, he did." Ryan closed his cell phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Something's not right, Troy. Chad has never been that short with me before. Something is defiantly not right."

"I'm starting to see that. But what can we do?"

"I don't know. Give me time. I'll figure something out."

Before either could say another word, Sharpay, Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi came running up to them. All four girls were loaded down with shopping bags.

Both Troy and Ryan groaned, knowing they would have to carry most of them.

**A/N: Chapter 2 done. I hope everyone reading liked it. I know not much happened but give it time, I'm trying to build it up. As always, reviews are welcome. I'll have more up soon. Until next time, Tootles:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Holiday to Remember**

**Chapter 3**

After helping the girls carry their bag to the cars, they all met back inside at the food court to discuss their Christmas plans.

"So, about this secret Santa thing? What exactly are we talking about here? Cause I hate to break it to you, Sharpay, but unlike you and Ryan, the rest of us aren't rolling in cash." Taylor stated.

"Well, duh. I mean, we know that. I just thought since this was our first Christmas all being friends we should do something special. I'm not talking about going out and spending more money on some pointless gift that will be forgotten in less than a week. I was thinking we could draw names and whoever's name we get, we can do something nice or special for that person."

"Wow, Sharpay, that's very big of you." Gabriella spoke, almost as if she couldn't believe it. Sharpay Evans was thinking of someone other than herself. This was already a Christmas Miracle if she had ever saw one.

"So, like I was saying, if we draw names tonight, then that gives us almost two months to figure out what to get for the person we chose. Does that sound good to everyone?"

Looking around, she saw that every one was in agreement with her.

"Oh, do you think Chad will be cool with it? I mean, I know he's not here, but you guys should know if he's be cool with it or not."

Troy spoke first.

"I don't see why not. I bet this is something he could really enjoy. Let me give him a quick call and make sure. Be right back." Troy stood and walked away from the table.

A few minutes later, he walked back over and sat back down.

"Yeah, its cool with him. So, let's do this."

Smiling, Sharpay pulled out a brightly colored pink piece of paper and her famous purple pen and started writing everyone's name down. She carefully tore them apart and folded them all the same. Without thinking, she reached over and snatched Ryan's hat off of his head.

"SHARPAY!" He screamed, causing a few people to stop and look at them.

"Shush, Ryan. I needed something to mix the names up in. Seeing as you are the only one with a hat, you were the obvious choice. And since you are being such a baby about it, I'm going to let you pick first. They only way you can pick again is if you get your own name. Now, pick!"

Groaning, Ryan reached in and after a couple of second's pulled out a small piece of pink paper. He started to open it when Sharpay stopped him.

"Wait!"

This caused Ryan to jump a little and almost fell from his chair. Gabi and Kelsi giggled.

"Once you've seen the name you picked put it somewhere where no one will see it. No one is to know who the other's got. We have until Christmas Eve when we exchange gifts."

Without waiting, she held the hat out to Troy, then Taylor, then Gabi and Kelsi. She took the only name left in the hat. Smiling, she placed Ryan's hat back on his head.

"Good. Now that everyone has a name, who's up for going to the movies?"

"Uh, sis, I think I'm just gonna head home. I'm not really up for a movie."

"Aww, Ry, you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll just see you back at the house." Turning, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. He did the same to Gabi, Kelsi and Taylor. He stopped, looked at Troy and placed a small kiss on his cheek as well.

"Aw, man! Ryan! What'd you have to go and do that for!" As Ryan was walking away, all he could hear what the laugher coming from all four girls.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A few blocks from the mall where all of his friends were, Chad Danforth was making his way into a small convenient store. He needed to find a store where he was least likely to be seen and since this store was furthest away from his house, he took the chance.

For the past three weeks, Chad had been hiding something. Something no one knew. Not Troy or Sharpay and Gabriella or Taylor. And especially not Ryan. There was nothing for Chad to be ashamed of but this was something he needed to try and figure out on his own. He was in an unusual situation and wasn't quite sure how his friends would react. He sure as hell knew he didn't want their pity and knew that's what he'd get.

So, Chad decided for the time being to keep certain things to himself.

Walking into the store, Chad made his way to the same isle he had been coming to for three weeks now. Grabbing what he needed off of the shelves, he placed them all in the small basket. He stopped at the freezer section before making his way to the front, trying to decide on something to eat. Grabbing a TV dinner and some soda from another shelve, he walked to the checkout.

The man behind the counter smiled at him as he rung each item up. After bagging and paying for his things, Chad made his way back outside into the, oddly enough, cold November night. Looking to the sky, Chad could see the small clouds that were beginning to gather around.

"Man, wouldn't it be weird if we got snow this year?" Chad spoke to himself. Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, he made his way over to his mom's car. Unlocking the door, he got inside. He started the car and waited only a few minutes for it to warm up. A few minutes later he was on his way home.

He never saw the stunned expression of the young man standing outside of the same store Chad had just come out of.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**"**_**No way. There's no way I just saw Chad come out of that store with what I think I did.**_" Ryan thought to himself.

After leaving the mall, Ryan had decided to walk home. It wasn't like they lived that far away, no matter how fast Sharpay had been driving before. He had been so lost in his thoughts that if he hadn't heard someone talk, he might have walked into traffic.

"...snow this year?" Ryan almost thought someone was talking to him. Looking up, Ryan was too stunned seeing Chad to say anything. Without thinking, he glanced down to the two bags Chad was carrying. They were plastic so Ryan could see right through them.

"_**Not possible.**_"

Still not speaking, he watched Chad walk over to his mother's car, start it, wait a few minutes and then pull out. All the while, Ryan was standing there on the sidewalk, looking like an idiot.

For some reason, seeing Chad made Ryan think of the Secret Santa Sharpay had made him draw for tonight. Pulling the small pink piece of paper from his pocket, he opened it.

There in Sharpay's fancy handwriting was the name he drew.

_**Chad**_

"_**Well, shit.**_ _**What in the world am I supposed to do for Chad?**_"

Just because they had become friends didn't mean Ryan had any clue what he could possibly do for him.

"_**I guess Troy and I will be having another talk sometime soon. Very soon.**_"

What Ryan had just saw slowly slipped to the back of his mind. For now, anyway.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Alright everyone, great job. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were all very talented actors." Sharpay smiled as she spoke.

Troy was grinning right along side of her.

"Yeah, great job guys." He said.

Everyone pulled their pink pieces of paper out and opening them laid them all out on the table.

_**Chad**_

_**Chad**_

_**Chad**_

_**Chad**_

_**Chad**_

"So, you really think this will work? Tricking them into picking each other's name?"

"My dear Gabriella, we aren't 'tricking' them. We are just helping along the process. Right, Troy?"

"Yeah, babe. I mean, we all know Chad likes Ryan, right?"

"True, Troy, but what if things don't work out how we are planning them too? I mean, I don't know about Ryan, but Chad is one of the most stubborn people I have ever known." This time Taylor spoke.

"Oh, Ryan's just as stubborn." Kelsi added in. Everyone laughed as a small blush rose on her cheeks.

"So, everyone's clear on how things are going to go. No matter what, we have to make sure they realized the other is just as in love with him as he is with them." Looking over to Troy, Sharpay whispered.

"I said that right, didn't I?" Laughing he pulled her close and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, baby, you did." She smiled in return.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As quietly as he could, Chad walked in the front door of his house. Closing the door, Chad locked the extra lock he had just recently put in. Walking to the kitchen, Chad flipped the light on. Startled, Chad saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ma, what's wrong? Why are you out of bed?"

Looking up, Gloria Danforth looked at her son. Her baby boy wasn't a little boy anymore. He had grown into such a wonderful young man. She could only smile at him. He had brought her so much joy in her life. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if she had never had him.

"Hey baby. Nothing's wrong. I was just thirsty so I got up to get me something to drink."

Looking at his mother, Chad tried his best to smile at her. It was becoming harder and harder with each day. The mother he had always known was no longer with him. While he could still look at his mother and say she was beautiful, things had changed. So fast that sometimes Chad almost thought it was a dream.

In the last six months his mother's health had gone down hill and fast. The once healthy woman was now only a shell of what she used to be.

You see, Gloria Danforth was a sick woman. A very sick woman. At one time she had been a cancer survivor. Six months ago, that all came crashing down. Her cancer was back and worse than ever. By the time her doctors had found it, it was too late. It had stread to inoperable places in her body. They weren't giving her much time to live. At her last visit, which had been earlier today, her doctor had told them it would be a miracle if she made it to Christmas.

Before Chad could say another word, he was called away to the other room. As soon as he heard it, he made a quick run down the hall and into his room.

There in the middle of the room was a crib. A hand painted pink crib. Walking up to it, he reached down and ever so carefully picked up a small bundle of pink. No sooner than having his arms around her, Lucy Danforth quietend down. Chad smiled before he could stop himself.

**A/N: An there is the first evil cliff hanger!!..:D This isn't where I stopped writing but decided I would put the rest in chapter 4. So, if you wanna know what the heck Chad's doing with a baby, review and let me know. The next chapter will be up soon. Until then, Tootles:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Holiday to Remember**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I am in no way a doctor. I searched the Internet for all of my information. I hope everyone can understand exactly what PCOS is. My best friend has just recently found out that she has it. That's why I chose it for this story. I hope I've explained it well. :)**

"See, all she needed was her big brother's touch." Gloria had followed Chad down the hall. It had only taken her a few extra seconds to get there. Smiling, she walked up behind her son and daughter.

Less than a month old, Lucy already had her big brother wrapped around her chubby little finger.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Chad?"

"Yeah, ma, she is."

Thinking back to when it all started, Gloria couldn't help but smile. A small smile, but still a smile.

_**Flashback**_

_Nearly a year ago Gloria had met a man. Someone she thought she would be spending the rest of her life with. Tony Williams. They had met one day while waiting in line at the bank. Looking back, Gloria could see where she had made her mistake. She had trusted him completely. With her heart and her body. They had only been dating officially for a month when she had slept with him. It had been such a spur of the moment thing that neither of them had remembered protection._

_Gloria never imagined at her age she would become pregnant again. But at the age of forty-five years old and three months along, she had gone to her doctor and left with the surprise of a lifetime. She was pregnant. If she thought that would be the only shock she would be receiving she soon found out she was oh so very wrong. At one of her baby doctor appointments, she was informed that it might be a smart idea to make an appointment with an oncologist._

_A week later it was confirmed. Not only was she 45 and pregnant, but her cancer was back as well. Her first thought was of her unborn baby. She was terrified. So, with the help of her doctors Gloria had been admitted to the hospital for the last three months of her pregnancy. They wanted to keep as close an eye on her as possible. Her cancer was spreading at an alarming rate._

_Gloria had __**PCOS**__, which breaks down into Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. What that meant for Gloria was a higher chance for a miscarriage, gestational diabetes, pregnancy-induced high blood pressure and premature delivery in women with PCOS. Women with PCOS have greater chances of developing several serious, life-threatening diseases, including type 2 diabetes, cardiovascular disease (CVD), and cancer._

_When Gloria was only eight months pregnant her water broke. After 36 difficult hours of labor, Gloria gave birth to a healthy 6 lbs. and 8 ounces baby girl. Taking one look at her she decided on Lucy._

_"Hello there my little Lucy. Mommy loves you very much."_

_Once the doctors let Chad into his mothers room, he was so taken with his new little sister it took two nurses and the doctor to get her away from him. Once they had wheeled her down to the nursery, Gloria spoke to her son._

_"Chad, I know you don't want to talk about this now, but this is the reality of it. I'm going to die. I won't be here to take care of your sister. Honey, I know you're still so young, but I need you to take care of her. Can you do that for me?"_

_Chad sat silently crying in his chair. He knew his mother wasn't going to make it through the cancer this time. It just never hit him that he would be left alone to raise a baby._

_"Mom, how am I going to take care of a baby? I'm just 18. I don't know anything about taking care of a baby!"_

_"Baby, listen to me for a minute. Now, I want to you really listen to me ok?"_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"Chad when I told Tom about the baby, he was less than thrilled, you know that. When he found out I was keeping her and that my cancer was back, baby, that's the reason he left. He didn't want to stick around for any of it. But I was smart for once. I knew if he left I'd never see him again. So, before he had time to leave town, I had a lawyer friend of mine draw up papers on the baby. Tom signed all of his rights away. He also, after much urging from my layer, opened a bank account with money for her. Chad, sweetheart, what I'm telling you is that there is enough money there for you to take care of your baby sister after I'm gone. You won't have to worry about money. The two of you are set for life."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"That was another thing he forgot to mention to me. He was filthy rich. Only after hiring a lawyer did I find out."_

_"How much are we talking here, mom?"_

_"Enough to keep you and Lucy in food, clothing, housing and anything else you will be needing for the rest of your lives. If you don't want to work, you won't have too. You'll have all you need. The only thing you have to do is promise me one thing. Just one thing before I die."_

_"Oh God, mom, don't talk like that!"_

_"But its true, Chad. I am going to die and you need to be ready for it. You have to promise me that you will raise your sister. Once I'm gone I can't stop you from doing anything, but please Chad, don't give my baby girl away. She needs her big brother."_

_"Give her away? Mom, what do you take me for? I would never do something like that! I know she hasn't been in this world for very long, but I already love her more than I thought possible."_

_Smiling, Gloria motioned for Chad to come sit on the bed with her._

_"Sweetheart, I am so proud of you. You've grown into a wonderful young man. Any man out there would be lucky to have you in his life."_

_Suddenly realizing what his mother had just said, Chad snapped his head around to look at her._

_"Wh..what did you just say?" Wide eyed, Chad was shocked._

_"You don't have to hide it anymore. Chad, darling, I know you fancy men over women. Its ok with me. As long as you're happy I don't care what their gender is."_

_"How long have you known?"_

_"I'm thinking since a few months ago when all you could talk about was this Ryan fellow. I'm right, aren't I?"_

_Blushing, Chad answered._

_"Uh, yeah. You're right. Are you really ok with it?"_

_Pulling her son into a hug, she kissed the top of his head._

_"If Ryan makes you happy, then yes, I'm fine with it. Although I would love to meet him before I..."_

_"Please, mom, don't say it."_

_"Anything for you, baby. Anything at all."_

_**End Flashback**_

And for the last month Chad had been learning all he could about how to care for a newborn. While his mother no longer had the energy to take care of her like she had the first week of her baby girl's life, Chad had stepped up and taken over.

He would get up with her when she woke up during the middle of the night. He was the one who changed her diaper and gave her baths. He would dress her in little pink outfits and just let his mother hold her while she still could.

"I think we're gonna be ok mom. Me and Lucy, well, we are going to be just fine."

"I know you are baby. I know." Making her way out of Chad's room, she could have sworn she heard her son singing to his baby sister.

"..._breaking free. we're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_..."

She smiled.

It wasn't like she was happy about leaving her babies behind but she knew they would be ok. Chad would take care of Lucy and if Gloria was right, Chad had some pretty amazing friends in his life and she could almost promise they would be there for him every step of the way.

And that is what made her smile.

**A/N: Chapter 4 done. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. I know it's sad, but I promise there will be happy moments. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, Tootles:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Holiday to Remember**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: For those of you who didn't see this one coming, I recommend getting some tissues for this chapter. It is going to be quite sad. Sorry in advance. :(**

It had been over a week since Ryan had seen or heard from Chad. It had been just as long since anyone else had as well. Ryan couldn't figure it out. It wasn't like Chad to just miss a whole week of school without someone knowing why. Ryan knew something was wrong, he just wished Chad would talk to him. If not him, then Troy or someone. They were all worried about him.

As if on cue Troy and Sharpay came walking down the hall towards him. Ryan had been so lost in thought he had almost missed them.

"Hey Ry." Turning around, Ryan smiled when he saw his sister.

"Hey Sharpay. Your day going good so far?"

"Of course it is, silly. Why wouldn't it?" She smiled and pulled Troy closer to her. He smiled as well.

"Is everything ok, Ryan? No offence, but you seem a little off today."

"I dunno, Troy. I guess I'm just worried about Chad. I mean, has anyone heard from him lately?"

"Uh, actually I did. Just last night." Troy knew he was in for it.

"You what? You spoke to him and didn't tell me! Is he ok? Of course he's not! I mean, why would he miss a whole week of school without telling someone! Oh, I almost forgot, he did tell someone, didn't he? Seems this someone is the one I should be yelling at! Huh, look at this..I AM!"

Without warning Sharpay reached over and smacked Troy on his arm.

"Ow, damnit! What was that for?"

"For not telling Ryan you spoke with Chad."

This time Sharpay smacked Ryan in the back of the head, knocking his hat to the floor.

"Christ, Sharpay! What'd I do?" He asked, while bending over to pick up his hat.

"That was for yelling at my boyfriend. Now, you big babies, apologize to each other. There's no need for fighting."

She crossed her arms and waited for one of them to make the first move. Troy stood holding the side of his arm while Ryan was looking anywhere but at his sister.

"I'm waiting you two." She began tapping her foot. Ryan and Troy both knew what would happen if she was made to wait any longer.

"Sorry for yelling at you Troy."

"S'ok, man. I'm sorry for not telling you I spoke to Chad sooner."

Uncrossing her arms, Sharpay clapped before pulling both Ryan and Troy in for a group hug.

"Good. Not that that's settled, we really do need to figure out what's going on with Chad. I mean, Ryan's right. Something is defiantly going on with him." Turning to Troy she spoke again. "When you spoke to him last night, did he happen to mention why he hadn't been to school in a week? Or why none of us have seen him much lately? Its just not like him to act all secretive like."

Before Troy could say anything the last bell of the day rang. Sighing, Ryan closed his locker door before turning to face his sister and Troy again.

"Ok, guys, we really do need to talk. How about since its Friday we make a weekend of it and invite everyone over. That way we can all talk about this. How does that sound?"

"Oh, Ry, that sounds great! I've got Chem with Gabi and Taylor next so I'll ask them. And Troy, you and Ryan both have a free period now, so why don't you go and find Kelsi and see if she's free. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Its been forever since we've had a sleep over!" She walked off still talking to herself about how wonder it would all be.

"Good job, Ryan. You've created a monster! Now, she's gonna make me do the facials and everything again!"

Laughing at his friend, Ryan and Troy made their way to the music room, where they knew Kelsi would be.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Another day of missed school. It was Chad's senior year of high school and he was stuck at home, missing it. Not that he was really complaining but he was so ready to get out of the house for a little while. As much as he loved his new baby sister, she was beginning to push on his last nerve. All she seemed to do was cry. Chad had ended up taking her to the doctor yesterday and it was determined that she had Colic. Meaning all she was doing was crying now. Chad understood that Colic meant she was extremely uncomfortable, but so was he for that matter.

In the last four days Chad was pressing his luck saying he had gotten eight to ten hours of sleep. His mom was getting worse with each day which meant he was the only one who could take care of Lucy.

He didn't understand how someone so little could scream so loud. And he lungs never seemed to give up either. He was desperate for some sleep. Right now he was pacing back and forth in his living room, easily bouncing Lucy in his arms, trying anything to get her to calm down.

He had been at it for over two hours now and nothing seemed to be working. Chad was to the point where he was ready to break down and cry right along with her.

A few minutes later, Chad's mother walked into the room. As she made her way over to her son and daughter, she smiled, taking in the sight before her. This was something she always wanted to remember. Taking mercy on Chad, she took Lucy from him.

"Mom, no. You don't have to do that. I can take care of her." He tried to take Lucy back but Gloria wouldn't let him.

"Hush now. She is still my daughter and I want to take care of her. I'm feeling fine right now anyway. Let me do this while I still can. How about you go and have a nap. You deserve it after this past week."

Smiling at his mother, Chad helped her over to the couch so she could sit down. It seemed Lucy knew exactly whose arms she was in. For once she was quiet. Chad thanked God above for the silence.

Making his way into the kitchen he made a bottle for his mother to feed Lucy. When he walked back into the living room, he couldn't help but be saddened by the sight before him. As young as she was Lucy knew her mother's touch. It calmed her. It crushed Chad knowing that she wouldn't be around to calm Lucy for much longer. It was almost as if Lucy herself knew this.

"Here, ma. Its about time for her afternoon feeding. Now, are you sure you don't mind me have a small nap?"

"No, baby. You go right on. I've got things under control here. Me and your sister are gonna have a nice long talk, aren't we sweetie?" She had turned her attention to Lucy, who watcher her mother with so much interest it almost shocked Chad.

Standing to leave the room, Chad was surprised when he felt his mother take hold of his wrist.

"I love you baby, you know that right?" Chad could have sworn he saw the faint outline of tears in her eyes.

"Of course I do, mom. I love you too." He bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I know you do. I just wanted to hear it. Now, go rest. We'll be fine."

Chad turned and made his way to his bedroom. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was just after one.

Kicking off his pants and removing his shirt, Chad changed into a pair of sweats and climbed into his bed. He smiled as his head his the pillow.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Back in the living room, Gloria Danforth was crying as she held her little girl.

"Oh baby, you are so beautiful. I want you to know just how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Darling, I know you won't remember this but for my sake I need to say this to you.

I'm so sorry. Sorry that I won't be here to see you grow. Sorry that you won't have a mother growing up. I wish to God above there was some other way to do this, but there isn't. I'm going to die and I'll never get the chance to tell you just how much you mean to me.

You and your brother are my life. I couldn't imagine not having your brother and then just when I wasn't looking for it, I have you, the most precious little girl I've ever laid my eyes on."

Watching her daughter, Gloria smiled through her tears. Lucy was watching her every move.

"Oh, but what a smart one you are going to grow up to be. I bet you'll be like Chad's friends Gabriella and Taylor. Oh, such smart girls they are."

Sitting in silence for the next few minutes, Gloria continued to feed Lucy her bottle. She was becoming more and more tired with every second she sat there. But she knew this was it. This was her last chance to hold her daughter. She wished this feeling never had to end, but she knew it would.

As slowly and carefully as she could, she removed the bottle from Lucy's mouth and arranged her so she could burp her. After only a few pats on her back, she burped and quite a big one for such a small girl.

Gloria smiled. Lucy's eyelids were starting to close. Getting up from her spot on the couch, she made her way over to the small basinet and placed her daughter down into it. She was finally asleep. She placed a small, feather light kiss on her forehead before turning and making her way into the kitchen. Finding a piece of paper and a pen, Gloria sat down and began writing. She wanted to make sure Chad knew things would be ok.

For the next half an hour she sat there and wrote. When she was finished, she placed the note in an envelope and wrote Chad and Lucy's name on the front. Making her way back into the living room, she first sat down on the couch before finally laying down.

She gently rocked the basinet that held her baby girl. She began to cry once more. Tears for her son and daughter who would lose a mother. Tears for knowing she would never see Lucy grow up.

Ever so slowly the rocking stopped. If anyone would have been there in that room with her, they would have seen Gloria Danforth breath her last breath at 3:47pm, while rocking her daughter to sleep.

**A/N: I know if this is making me cry I've written it the best way I know how. Please review and let know what you thought. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, Tootles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Holiday to Remember**

**Chapter 6**

As Ryan watched the clock on the wall in front of him, his mind drifted to thoughts of Chad. For a while now and especially here lately all Ryan seemed to think about was Chad. After the baseball game back during the summer Chad and Ryan had started hanging out. It came as just as much of a shock to Ryan as it did to Chad when they learned just how much they had in common.

Not only baseball, but when Ryan saw just how good Chad could dance, he was amazed. Seems Chad's mother had taught him to dance at a young age. But once he was in school, his talents had led him more towards the sports angle. Chad was just as good on the dance floor as he was on the basketball court.

Before Ryan could ponder another minute on it, the bell rang. Pulling him from his thoughts he grabbed his book bag and dashed to the door. After a quick stop at his locker to throw his stuff in, Ryan made his way out to the parking lot where Sharpay was already waiting. Beside her stood Troy and Kelsi. Reaching the car, Ryan smiled at his sister and friends.

"Hey sis. So, I take it we're on for tonight?"

"Of course we are! Oh, Gabi and Tay are so excited! They are going to run by their houses to get their things. Kelsi here is going to ride with Troy to get her things. Only makes sense cause the live next to each other. We, dear brother, are going to hurry home and get things ready." Kissing both Troy and Kelsi on the cheek she walked around to the driver's side of her car.

"Bye guys. See you in an hour." She spoke.

"Yeah, see ya in a few." Ryan said to Troy and Kelsi.

Getting in his sister's car, he turned to see that she was smiling at him. Puzzled, he asked why.

"Uh, Shar, why are you smiling like that? You're starting to make me nervous." He shifted a little in his seat.

"No reason. I'm just excited about this weekend. The way I see it, we've got the house all to ourselves for the next three days. I was thinking about ordering some pizza tonight and watching movies. Oh and of course, we have to do makeovers! How much fun would that be?" She asked her brother excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, so much fun." Since hanging out with Chad, Ryan's sense of humor was more sarcastic than ever before.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes at her brother.

Just before turning off into their own driveway, Sharpay passed two police cars and an ambulance speeding past her.

"Oh, wow. I hope everything is ok." She spoke out loud but almost as if to herself.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The first thing Chad noticed when he awoke was that it was almost dark outside. Focusing on his watch, he saw that it was after five. Since the time had changed it was starting to get dark a lot sooner.

The next thing he noticed was that he could hear Lucy crying. With his room being on the other side of the house, her cried weren't all that loud. Making his way out of his room, her cries started to become much louder. Picking up the pace, Chad made his way towards the living room.

He knew it was coming. Hell, he had been bracing himself for it. Not matter how much you know something like this is going to happen, it never prepares you for seeing it. No sooner than setting foot in the living room did Chad see his mother. Lying on the couch. Her eyes open and her arm laying half way on the crib.

If it was possible, Chad's heart stopped. Grabbing a hold of the wall, Chad braced himself. Gasping for breath he walked over to his mother. Her face was pale. Reaching down to touch her, Chad snatched his hand back as if he were burned. She was cold as ice.

"Oh, God. No. This can't be happening. She can't be gone! No!" He screamed. His scream only made Lucy cry harder. Stepping away from his mother, he bent down and took Lucy into his arms.

"Shh, baby. Its ok now. I'm sorry for yelling. You're gonna be fine." Chad bounced her around trying to calm her. After a few minutes her cries had almost stopped. Making his way into the kitchen, he pulled a bottle from the fridge. Still rocking his sister, he proceeded to heat it for her. After checking to make sure it was ok for her, he placed the nipple in her mouth. It was no wonder she was crying, she had missed her three o'clock feeding. Chad knew she was starved.

Sitting down at the table, Chad let the reality of the situation in. His mother was gone. As cold as she was, she must have passed not long after sending him for a nap.

"My God, she knew. She knew something wasn't right. Why did I leave her alone?" As he sat feeding is baby sister, Chad looked to the middle of the table. There was an envelope with his name on it. His and Lucy's. While holding Lucy in one arm, he reached for it. With shaking hands, he opened it.

_My dearest Chad,_

_Baby, if you are reading this then I am gone. We knew this was coming. We've been preparing for it. Now, I need you to be strong for me, ok? You have a new baby sister that needs you. _

_I know you and she will be fine. I've made my piece and I'm ready to die. I know you may not like hearing that, but its true. I'm ok with it. I'm not asking you to be, but I just needed you to know. _

_There are a few things I need you to know._

_First, you already know about the money. Once I am gone, everything will be placed in your name. You will have access to the money whenever you need it. I don't want you to hesitate about using it either. It's for your sister and you and I want you to use it. Lucy is now yours. By all means, you are her parent. I had the papers made up last week. Just call Eve, my lawyer; she has everything you need to sign. Do it soon, so no one can try and take her from you. Everything is as legal as it's going to get. _

_Second, take care of Lucy for me. I know we've already spoken about it, but please, Chad, take care of her for me. Tell her stories about her Momma. Make sure she knows how much I loved her and just how much I wanted to be around in her life. She needs to know that I loved her. Also, it will be your choice if you decide to tell her about her biological father or not. As far as I am concerned, you should raise her as if she were your own daughter. Love her like she was. Still, when she is old enough, I want you to tell her everything. She deserves that much._

_Third, I want you to be happy. Don't let the fact that I'm gone stop you from living your life. If Ryan makes you happy, then tell him sweetie. Tell him how you feel and see if he doesn't feel the same. I'll bet he does. Oh, honey, he sounds like a wonderful young man. I want you to be happy, no matter what. Do that for me, ok? Live your life and be happy. You deserve it as well._

_Now, darling, I believe I'm going to go now. I'm starting to get tired. I think I'll just go and rock your sister to sleep. I love you my darling boy. You are an amazing man and I am proud to call you my son. It just shows me that somewhere done the line, I did something right._

_Forever and always, _

_Love,_

_Mom_

There was another letter with Lucy's name on it. He placed both of them back in their envelope and laid it back down. There was no stopping the tears that were falling. He had lost his mother. The one person who meant more to him than life itself.

Collecting his thoughts, Chad walked down the hall with Lucy, who was now asleep, towards his room. Walking inside, he placed her down into her crib. Pulling a small pink blanket up over her, Chad made his way back out.

Back in the kitchen, he picked up the phone. Dialing the number, he waited for an answer.

"Hello. 9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, ma'am. It's my mother. I found her in the living room. She's dead."

"Son, are you sure? Let me get an ambulance there to help."

"Yes, please send one, but its ok. We've been preparing for this. She had PCOS. We knew this was coming. I just didn't know what to do. Who to call."

"Ok, I have your address now. I'm sending two police cars and an ambulance. They will be there soon."

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry, son."

Chad never heard her. He had already hung up on his end. Walking outside, he sat on the front steps and waited for the ambulance to arrive. For everything that had just happened to him, Chad found himself oddly calm.

By his watch it only took ten minutes for the police to arrive. The ambulance was right behind it.

**A/N: Chapter 6 done. How did everyone like it? Reviews are the only way to let me know. Look for the next chapter to be up soon. Until then, Tootles. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Holiday to Remember**

**Chapter 7**

By the time everyone had arrived at Sharpay and Ryan's house for the all weekend sleepover, Sharpay had everything set up. The girls would be sleeping in her room with her while Troy would be rooming with Ryan. Just because she was with Troy now did not mean she was ready for anything like that to happen.

By six o'clock that evening, everyone was sitting in their family room eating pizza and watching some movie Sharpay had picked out. There were pizza boxes littering the floor along with soda cans and chip bags. Everyone was having a great time. Well, almost everyone. Ryan was still worried about Chad. Ever since this morning there had been this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he just couldn't shake it. It was starting to unnerve him.

Before he knew it the credits to the first movie began to roll. Silently thanking anyone who was listening, Ryan got up from his place on the floor. Without a word, he made his way into the kitchen. Throwing away his empty Coke can, Ryan was startled to see Troy standing behind him.

"Hey Ry, is everything ok man? Sharpay said you weren't feeling too good. Something you need to talk about?"

"I dunno, Troy. I just can't shake this feeling that something's wrong with Chad. I mean, did he say anything to you last night to make you think something was going on?"

"Not really. But there was this weird noise in the background. I asked what it was and he said his mom was watching something on the TV. I don't think he was telling the truth. I mean, I know his mom and she isn't a big fan of the TV. Unless there's some kind of musical on, she doesn't turn it on."

"I just don't get it. I mean, if nothing, why wouldn't he tell you? You're his best friend."

"Actually, Ryan, I have to disagree with you there. I'm not his best friend anymore. You are. And don't think for a minute I'm mad about it. I see the way he looks at you. He cares about you man. A lot more than he's been letting on. Listen, I just want you to know one thing. If something were to happen between the two of you, then you guys have my blessing. I want him to be happy and I want you to be happy. If its each other that makes you guys happy, then I'm all for it."

Troy could only smile at Ryan's shocked expression. Clapping him on the back, Troy guided him back towards the living room.

"Come on. Your sister said something about makeovers and facials. If I've gotta go through it then so do you." Laughing they walked back to where their friends were waiting.

When they got there, Sharpay had already begun laying things out for the makeovers. She actually squealed when Troy and Ryan walked back in.

"Ohhhh, yay! Ok, now boys. I want both of you to sit down. It is soo time for you to have a facial. It's been way to long for you Troy."

While the girls could only giggle, Troy blushed and prayed for the floor to open and swallow him whole.

Sharpay however only continued talking.

"Ok, so I was thinking that I would do Kelsi's facial and everything while Gabi worked on Ryan and Taylor, you could do Troy. How does that sound?"

All three girls agreed and Sharpay got to work.

One hour later found Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans sitting in Sharpay's living room with a mud mask on their faces. And if that wasn't enough, Taylor and Gabriella had insisted they both get manicures. Of course, only clear coats were allowed.

Looking over to Ryan, Troy groaned.

"I don't think I've ever been more humiliated than at this very moment."

"Hush now! This is going to do wonders for your complexion." Sharpay scolded.

Another half an hour and they were finally allowed to wash their faces.

"Ya know, my skin actually does feel a lot smoother than before. Thanks, Tay. You did a great job." The girls could only laugh at Troy.

Ryan however was another thing. Throughout everything, he had never spoken a word. Gabi could have sworn he had even fallen asleep halfway through, he was being so quiet.

Once more Ryan left the room without telling anyone he was leaving. This time he went through the kitchen and out the back door. He really just wanted to be alone right now. There were some many things running through his mind he was beginning to feel the on comings of a major headache.

Walking through the back yard, Ryan made his way over to Sharpay's swing. It had been there for as long as he could remember. A small one seated swing tied to a hug willow tree. He always felt at peace when he was here.

Looking up to the sky, Ryan could see small snow cloud spread out everywhere.

"Huh, well, what do ya know? Looks like we just might get some snow this year after all." That's when he remembered it. Seeing Chad coming out of the small convenient store a little more than a week ago. That's also when he remembered the bag Chad had been carrying.

"How could I have forgotten?" Ryan spoke out loud.

It was hard to believe but thinking back, Ryan was positive of what he saw in the bags.

Diapers.

And whips.

And even some bottles.

"_**What in the world is going on with him?**_" Ryan couldn't think of any reason for Chad to have those items. Unless...no, that wasn't possible.

"A baby? Chad's been hiding a baby from us?" "_**What?**_"

Ryan was now more confused than he ever was.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After the police and ambulance had arrived, Chad had no choice but to go with them. Going inside and dressing Lucy for the cool weather outside, he grabbed her diaper bag, a few bottled and her car seat. Wrapping her in a soft pink blanket, he made his way over to the police car.

They helped him with the car seat, seeing as he was new to all of this, and then climbing inside as well, they left.

It felt like forever before the reached the police station. Once there, Chad informed them he needed to call his mother's lawyer. They agreed and showed him to a room where he could have some privacy.

Calling Eve and telling her what had happened, she told Chad she would be there with the necessary papers he would need to sign.

It was another half an hour before she arrived. Showing Chad the papers and explaining what they meant, he quickly signed them.

It was official.

Lucy was now his. Legally and any other way there was. The money was now all in his name. Everything was now in his name.

Looking over to the sleeping baby, Chad smiled. She was so peaceful. She had no clue what had just happened.

Before Eve could leave, Chad stopped her.

"Listen, Eve, you were my mother best friend. I think she would be ok with this. I don't think I can handle planning her funeral and taking care of Lucy. Can you make all the plans for me? I'll leave all the decisions in your hand."

"Oh, Chad, are you sure? I mean, she is your mother. Shouldn't you do this?"

"I guess I probably should, but I just don't have the strength for it. I want you too. That is, if you will."

Smiling, Eve agreed.

"Of course I will, honey. I'll take care of everything. Don't you worry about a thing except taking care of that beautiful little girl."

"I will. That much I can do. I promised her before she died. Lucy is mine and I'll make sure she's well taken care of."

"I know you will. Now, before I leave, I need to ask. Do you have somewhere you can stay? Assuming you won't be going back to your place?"

Thinking for only a split second, Chad answered.

"Yeah, I've got somewhere we can go. Don't worry about that. We'll be fine."

And with that, Eve left Chad alone in the police station.

Making a quick call, Chad found out Troy and the gang were sleeping over at Sharpay and Ryan's house. Another call later and Chad was outside waiting on a cab.

Ryan's house. Chad was going to Ryan's house. It was now or never. Time to tell his friends exactly what had been going on.

**A/N: Chapter 7 done. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. Next chapter will have everyone meeting little Lucy. Look out for it soon. Until then, reviews are always welcome. Tootles:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Holiday to Remember **

**Chapter 8**

Ryan must have been outside for a while. He heard someone calling for him.

"RYAN EVANS...where are you?"

"_**Uh oh. She's mad.**_"

Getting up from the swing, he made his way back inside. When he did, he almost regretted it. Sharpay was in a full mood rage.

"Uh, I'm here, sis." She stopped and turned around.

"Oh, don't you 'sis' me! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"I was out back. I needed some air and time to think."

"Oh." Her voice dropped as she made her way over to him.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me if you need too. You know that."

"I know. My head is just so full right now. It's giving me a headache."

"Its about Chad, isn't' it? Ry, you can't keep worrying like this. Everything's going to be fine. He's probably just wrapped up in something. You'll see, things will be back to normal in no time." She hugged her brother before walking back towards the living room.

"Oh and don't take off again without telling someone, got it?" She smiled and walked away.

Ryan could only shake his head.

Taylor came walking into the room a few seconds after Sharpay had walked out.

"Ry, Kelsi's mom called. She needs her home. Some kind of family thing. So, I offered to take her home. Gabi said she'd go with us. Actually, I think we are just gonna stay over there with Kels. That ok with you?"

"Sure, you girls have fun."

"Tell Sharpay for us, will ya. If we can, we'll be back over sometime tomorrow, is that ok?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok then. See ya tomorrow." With that Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi left.

"Bye girls."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Less than twenty minutes later found Chad paying the cab driver and making his way up the driveway at Ryan's house. Half way up the drive, Lucy had woken up and was now starting to cry.

Stopping, he dropped the diaper bag to the ground, sat Lucy's carrier down and took her out of it. Placing her in his left arm, he picked the bag and carrier back up. He made his way to the front door rather awkwardly.

"Shh, Lucy. It's all right. I've got you now." Again he sat the bag and carrier down and taking a deep breath rang the doorbell.

Back inside, Troy was the first person to react to the doorbell ringing.

"I got it, Pay." Jumping up from his seat, he made his way to the door. He was not prepared for what he saw on the other side of the door.

Chad. With a baby. A crying baby. Troy's jaw hit the floor.

"Troy, hey man. Um, is Ryan home?" Chad asked.

Troy however could not find the power to move his lips. His jaw was still hanging open. His eyes were huge.

It was at the moment Sharpay chose to walk up behind her boyfriend.

"Troy, honey, who was at...the...door?"

"Hey, Sharpay. Uh, is your brother home?" He asked, hoping she would be able to answer him.

Lucy was now screaming and Chad really needed to get a bottle in her mouth. Rolling his eyes at his friends, he placed Lucy in the shocked arms of Troy so he could dig a bottle out of the diaper bag for Lucy.

"Ah, found it." Taking Lucy back from Troy, Chad placed the bottle in her mouth. She eagerly accepted it.

"Thank God." He said while turning his attention back to his friends, who had yet to speak a word to him.

"Listen you guys, I really need to know if Ryan is here or not. So, if you aren't going to answer me, I'm just going to come on in. Is that alright?" This time he received a head nod from Sharpay.

"Good. Thanks. Its really not a good idea to keep the baby out in this cool weather."

"BABY!?" Troy screamed. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Ryan someone's at the door for you." Sharpay spoke. Getting no answer from her brother Sharpay screamed for him.

"RYAN!"

Having stepped inside and closing the door behind him, Chad sat his and Lucy's things down inside. He was slowly bouncing his sister while he waited for Ryan.

Seconds later, Ryan came running into the front room.

"Sharpay, what on earth are you yelling for?" He asked, not seeing Chad standing at the door. His only answer was his sister raising her hand and pointing behind him.

Turning around, Ryan froze. Chad was standing there with a baby in his arms.

Chad tried to smile as he spoke to Ryan.

"Uh, hey Ry." Before he could get another word out, Lucy chose this moment to make sure everyone knew she was there. Raising her up to his shoulder, Chad patted her back until she burped.

"Good job baby girl." Chad spoke. He turned his attention back to Ryan. Troy and Sharpay were long forgotten. Finally Ryan spoke.

"I knew it." He said silently.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Last week, I saw you coming out of the store down town. I saw what you had in your grocery bags. Baby stuff. I knew it." Ryan wasn't sure if it was a good thing he was right or a bad thing.

"You saw me? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I was too shocked once I saw what you had."

"Oh." Was all Chad could say.

"Is she yours?" Ryan asked.

"Legally, yes."

Dropping his head, Ryan sighed in defeat.

"But I thought you were gay?" Ryan spoke, almost as if to himself.

"Wha...Ryan, I am gay. You know that." Then looking down at Lucy he understood what it looked like. Smiling he walked over to Ryan.

"Ry, she's my sister. Not my daughter." At hearing this, Ryan jerked his attention back to Chad. Stepping back, Chad introduced his sister.

"Ryan, I'd like you to meet my sister, Lucy." As if she knew she was being talked about, she turned her head and looked straight at Ryan. Again, Ryan was floored.

"Your sister? What? Ok, I am so confused right now."

"Yeah, I guess I would be too if you showed up on my doorstep with a baby." He laughed.

"Since when do you have a sister?" Troy finally found his voice. Chad's body language spoke volumes.

"Guys, my mom died tonight." There was no need to beat around the bush anymore. They all had the right to know exactly what had been going on and he was finally ready to tell them.

"Your mom...Chad, what are you talking about?" Troy asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah. She's been sick for a while now. I never told anyone cause it all came on so fast. She found out she was pregnant ten months ago. She found out her cancer was back six months ago and one month ago she gave birth to my baby sister Lucy. Things were just happening so fast, I didn't know what to tell you all. She knew she was going to die and leave me with Lucy so I've been preparing myself for it. Mom died tonight. Lucy's mine now. I've signed all the papers. She is legally my daughter, but really only my sister."

Sharpay was crying. Troy was shocked. Ryan was...well, Ryan didn't exactly know which emotion to go with yet.

"So, your like a dad now?" Troy asked.

Chad had never actually thought of it like that, but yeah, he was.

"I guess so, Troy."

"Ok, wow. I think I need to sit down now." Troy spoke.

This time it was Sharpay who decided to talk.

"Aww, a baby! Can I hold her, Chad?"

Hearing Sharpay ask to hold Lucy was a small shock for Chad.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He started to hand Lucy over to Sharpay.

"Just, uh, support her head. Yeah, there ya go. Look at that, Sharpay Evans is a natural with a baby." Chad spoke and looked right at Troy. Troy could only blush.

"Forget sitting down, I think I need a drink." He said sarcastically.

"Oh hush you. You don't drink, so don't even think about starting." Sharpay scolded him.

"How about we make our way into the living room. I think we are all a little shocked and sitting down sounds like a great idea right now."

All three boys watched as Sharpay made her way towards the living room with Lucy in her arms. They followed soon after. When they reached to room, Sharpay was sitting on the love seat, rocking and singing to Lucy.

"..._you know the words once upon a time, makes you listen, there's a reason_..."

"I think she likes you, Pay." Ryan smiled as he spoke.

"Well, of course she does! I'm going to be the best Auntie this little lady has ever seen!" Sharpay's eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Auntie?" All three boys spoke. Sharpay could only laugh.

"Not to sound like one of your basketball buddies, but 'Duh!', I mean, I am soo going to be in her life now that I know about her. Who else is going to teach her the do's and don'ts of the fashion world?"

"Oh, no! You are not turning her into a 'Sharpette'! Not gonna happen!"

Everyone could only laugh at Chad's outburst.

**A/N: Chapter 8 done. So, how did you like it? Now that they've met her, what's going to happen next? And how does Ryan really feel? Only way to find out is keep reading. Reviews only make me post faster. Until then, Tootles:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Holiday to Remember **

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Incase I haven't said this before, THANK YOU to everyone who had reviewed this fic! And THANK YOU to everyone who has just been reading or adding it to his or her favorites! I can't believe how many hits this fic has! Over 2,600 hits! I'm amazed:)**

Ryan stood in the doorway, watching his sister holding Chad's baby sister. It was just too odd for him seeing Sharpay with a baby. Without drawing attention to himself, he left the room and made his way upstairs.

This was just so much for Ryan to process. He didn't understand how Chad could be acting as though nothing in his life had changed. His whole life was never going to be the same and he was acting as though his mother had only gone away on an over night trip.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Ryan closed the door behind him and locked it. Taking the hat from his head, he tossed onto the bed. He pulled his silk shirt over his head and threw it to the bed as well. Slipping out of his pants, he walked over to his closet. After a few moments, he pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and pulled them on. He opted for a thin white t-shirt as well.

Sighing, he sat down on his bed.

"_**Now what's going to happen? I mean, there's no way Chad is going to be looking to start a relationship now that he had a baby. She has to come first. But, is it wrong of me to still want Chad for myself? I've had these feelings for him for so long. I can't just stop feeling them cause there's a baby involved now, can I? God, I just don't know.**_"

Before he knew it there was a knock on his door.

Getting up from his bed, Ryan walked over to unlock the door. Without opening it, he simply called out.

"Its open. Come on it." He sat back in his original spot.

"Hey, Ry, you alright?" It was Troy.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired." Ryan said, looking Troy's way.

Troy made his way over and sat down on the bed beside Ryan. Since he and Sharpay had been together, he felt very comfortable around Ryan. He could honestly admit that he saw Ryan as one of his best friends.

"Don't lie to me, Ryan. I know when something's wrong. Now, talk to me." Troy crossed his arms as he spoke. Ryan could only snicker.

"You have no idea how much you look like Sharpay when you do that." He laughed at his friend.

"Well, she is my girlfriend after all. I guess it was inevitable I started acting like her. Now, stop trying to change the subject. What's going on in that head of yours? Cause I know when something isn't right. I'm here to listen, so talk."

"I don't know, Troy. I mean, how would you react if your best friend suddenly showed up on your doorstep with a baby?"

"Uh, newsflash dude, he just did. And yeah, it was a major shock and I'm still trying to process it but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna be there for him. I mean, think about it, Ryan. That little baby down there is all Chad has left of his family. Look at us, his friends. Now is the time for us to step up and be the family he needs. I don't know about you, but I can already tell you that Sharpay, well, she's already taken with Lucy. There won't be anyone taking Lucy out of her life. And honestly, I feel the same way. She's a part of Chad and Chad is our best friend. He needs us right now. Lucy needs us right now.

Listen, Ryan. I'm just gonna come out and say this. I know you're in love with Chad. Sharpay knows you're in love with him. Heck, so do Taylor, Gabi and Kelsi. If I were a betting man, I'd say Chad knows it too. I also know he has feelings for you. Not that he's actually told me, but I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. So, I ask, what are you going to do about it? Sit up here in your room and sulk or go down and there be whatever it is that he needs. Whether it's a friend or something more. What's it gonna be?"

All of a sudden, a huge smile broke out on Ryan's face.

"My God, Troy, you are a genius!"

"Um, ok. Why do you say that?"

"Because. You've just given me the perfect idea about what I can do for Chad as his Secret Santa!"

"Oh, ha, yeah, about that, Ry, I guess I should go ahead and tell you. There is no Secret Santa. We just made it up to help you and Chad get together. Sorry man."

Thinking on it for only a minute, Ryan smiled again.

"Doesn't matter. I know what I have to do. It's going to be perfect. But I am going to need your help. You can't say anything to Sharpay or Chad or any of the girls. I want this to be a surprise and things have to be perfect. Will you help me?"

"Sure man. Whatever it is I can do, I'll do."

"Good. So this is what I was thinking..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Back down in the living room, Sharpay was still holding Lucy. Chad didn't think he had ever seen a look of pure happiness on Sharpay's face like he was seeing right now.

"She seems to really like you, Shar. I guess that's a good thing since she doesn't have a mother anymore. She's gonna need a woman in her life." Chad's eyes dropped to the floor as he spoke.

"Oh, God, Chad. Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this has happened to you. Neither of your deserve this. Listen to me please. You and Lucy will always have Ryan and me here for you. Ok? Whatever you need, just ask."

"Are you sure about that? Cause I hate to break it to you, but your brother disappeared not long after I got here. I guess the baby was just too much for him."

"No, Chad. Believe me, Ryan loves kids. I think he was just shocked. I mean, we all were. This isn't something to be taken lightly. Just give him a few minutes. Troy went up after him. I'm sure everything will be just fine." She smiled as she spoke.

"How can you know that, Sharpay? I mean, out of nowhere I just spring all of this on you. I would totally understand if you guys wanted me to leave. I don't want to be a burden any more than I already have been."

"Chad, you aren't a burden. How can you say that? I mean, look at this lovely little lady. I've only just met her and I already care so much for her. I know I've not spoke with Ryan or our parents about this and I don't really think they will mind all that much anyway, but how about you and Lucy stay here with us. Either for a little while or as long as you want too or need too."

"Sharpay, you can't be serious! That's just too much!"

"It so in not! I want you both to stay here with us. For as long as you'd like. I mean, let's think about this for a minute here, if you were to stay here there would be someone here all day to look after Lucy while we were at school. You'd have free room and board, so you wouldn't have to use all of you money up. Plus, you'd have me and Ryan helping with Lucy whenever and however we can. I mean, if you think about it like that, its obvious you and Lucy are just gonna have to stay here."

"Shouldn't you talk to Ryan about this first?"

What they hadn't noticed was that both Ryan and Troy were listening to everything they had been saying.

"There's no need. I've heard everything and I think it sounds like a great idea. Both of you are more than welcome to stay here."

Chad's could only smile as Ryan spoke to him. It was the first time he had spoke to him since he had arrived.

"You're sure, Ry? I wouldn't want to put you guys out or anything."

"Nonsense. Now, it's settled. You and Lucy will be staying here. How about you go with Troy over to your place and pack up whatever you will need. Since Troy has his truck you can load Lucy's crib and whatever else a baby needs."

"But what about Lucy? I don't really wanna take her back out tonight."

"Well, duh. Sharpay and I will look after her. Now, go and get your things. We have everything under control here."

"Thanks, Ry. That means a lot. You don't mind, do you Troy?"

"Na, man. I'm ready whenever you are."

"No time like the present. Let's go dude." He walked over and placed a small kiss on Lucy's forehead while she slept in Sharpay's arms.

"If she wakes up, just give her a bottle and she should fall right back off to sleep. If not, check her diaper. She may need a changing."

"Just go, Chad. Everything will be ok." Sharpay smiled.

Chad and Troy were out the door less than a minute later. Making his way over, Ryan sat down on the couch next to Sharpay.

"So, did you and Troy have a nice talk? Everything ok now?"

"Yeah, Pay, everything's fine. Ya know, Troy can be a really nice guy when he's trying to be. He's also very good at giving advice."

"Oh, I know. There's more to him than just those good looks."

"Ha, ha. But seriously, he made some good points."

"I bet he did. So, by the way you're acting I'm taking it that he told you the truth."

"About the Secret Santa? Yeah, he told me. And don't worry, I'm not mad at any of you guys or anything."

"Well, I should hope not. But anyway, now that we have this little girl all to ourselves, just what are we going to do?"

Sharpay and Ryan grinned.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Two hours later found Chad and Troy pulling back into the Evan's driveway. While Chad had been packing all of his and Lucy's things, Troy had been working on getting the crib into the back of his truck. Chad packed all of Lucy's clothes and blankets and everything else his mother had bought for her. Five bags of clothes, a crib, a swing, the baby bath and Chad's duffle of things found them loaded and ready to go.

As soon as they arrived back at Ryan and Sharpay's house, Chad jumped out of the truck and made his way inside. Troy was right behind him. Inside the house, Chad began looking for everyone. No one was in the living room or the kitchen or the game room.

"Dude, where are they? I mean, I know this house is big, but what can they do with a baby?" Troy shrugged his shoulders and followed Chad from room to room looking for them. Deciding they weren't downstairs, both boys made their way up to the second level of the house.

The closer they go upstairs, the more they began to hear something.

Laughter. And singing.

At the end of the hallway was Ryan's room. When Chad and Troy reached it, they pushed the door open and stopped in their tracks.

There in Ryan's bedroom, dancing and singing to his baby sister were said Evan's twins, in full musical wardrobe.

"..._Yeah, we're gonna Bop, bop, bop_

_Bop to the top_

_Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

_Jump and hop_

_Hop til we drop_

_And start again_..."

Sharpay and Ryan were singing and dancing to the audition song from the last winter musicale.

Chad and Troy could only watch. But that's when he spotted it. They had placed Lucy's car seat on the bed, making sure she was safe enough for it to sit there. She was watching them. And for a baby of only a month old, Chad could have sworn she was smiling at them. Her eyes were huge. It was easy to tell she was enjoying this.

"..._Bop, bop, bop_

_Straight to the top_

_Going for the glory_

_We'll keep stepping up_

_And we just won't stop_

_'Til we reach the top_

_Bop to the top_..."

In front of them, Chad and Troy waited to see if they would realize they were being watched.

As soon as the song was over, Ryan went straight to Lucy and picked her up, placing her safely in his arms and twirling her around.

"And how did the Princess like that? Oh, I can already tell you're going to be part of the musical family! Such a little performer we have here!"

As the next song came on, Ryan continued his dance with Lucy.

That's when he noticed they were no longer alone.

Chad and Troy were standing in his doorway with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Chad, Troy, your back! I didn't hear you come in." He blushed as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, we got back half way through your performance."

"Which one?" Sharpay asked, a smirk on her face.

Ryan could only shake his head. Walking over to Chad, he placed Lucy into her brother's arms.

"So, you guys get everything?" He asked.

"Yeah, its all down in Troy's truck."

"Ok, so you boys go unload everything and I'll take care of Lucy. I'm guessing a bath and bottle before bed?" She turned to face Chad as she spoke.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Are you sure you don't mind?"

She smiled.

"Not at all. Now, go. Lucy and I will be just fine."

Troy, Chad and Ryan made their way back downstairs and outside, leaving Sharpay to tend to Lucy.

"You know baby girl, I think everything is going to be just fine. Now, how about a nice warm bath before bed."

**A/N: Chapter 9 done. Ok, so I know in chapter one I said this would be around a ten-chapter fic, now I'm thinking it will be slightly longer. Possibly 12 chapters or so. Hope that's ok with everyone. Like I've said before, reviews are the only way to let me know if you are still enjoying this story. Look for the next chapter to be up soon. Until then, Tootles:)**

**Sidenote: I've placed a new poll in my profile. Please, take a minute or two and vote. Its HSM related and I really would like some feedback. Thanks:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Holiday to Remember**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Small question...does anyone have a problem with Chad refering to himself as 'Daddy' when talking about Lucy? Cause, the way I see it he will be raising her as his daughter. Just wanted some input. Read on...**

While Sharpay was giving Lucy a bath, the boys were outside unloading everything Chad and Troy had packed into his truck. Troy had just walked inside carrying a full load of baby clothes, leaving Chad and Ryan alone together.

Chad was the first to speak.

"Ry, I just want you to know that I really appreciate this. Its good to know I've got friends who care." He smiled at Ryan.

"Well, of course we care, Chad. I mean, I know you and I haven't been friends for that long but I consider us to be best friends. At least, I consider you my best friend. I hope that's ok with you."

"Of course it is. But is that all you want?"

"Um, what?"

"Friendship? Is that all you want? Cause to be honest, and I am so going out on a limb here, but I like you Ryan. A lot. And I have for a while. And I know this is a lot to spring on you all at once. You'd think Lucy would have been the end of the surprises, but I didn't think I would be able to stay here and not tell you how I feel."

"You...you like me? As in, more than a friend? Ok, wow." Ryan was shocked. He couldn't believe Chad was finally admitting this to him.

"Yeah, I do. And I know its a lot to ask, seeing as I now have a baby, but um, would you like to go out with me sometime? Like maybe we could go somewhere to eat and then catch a movie. Only if you wanted to, that is." A faint blush had started to rise on Chad's cheeks. Ryan thought it was adorable.

"You have no idea just how much I would love that. Dinner and a movie sounds great. And just so you know, I like you too Chad. I have for a while now actually. I just wasn't sure how you felt about me. But Troy did try and tell me he was almost positive you liked me. I guess next time I'll have to listen to him."

Chad smiled which cause Ryan to smile. Troy chose this moment to walk back outside.

"Ok, guys, are either of you planning on helping me unload this stuff or are you just gonna stand around and make googly eyes at each other?" He asked sarcastically.

"Googly eyes." Both Chad and Ryan answered at the same time.

Troy froze.

"Wait a minute. What? Ryan, did you tell him how you felt?"

"Hate to break it to you, T, but Chad asked me out first."

"Dude, finally! I've been trying to get Ryan to ask you out for like forever! But he was stuck on you not liking him back. I told him he was an idiot."

They all laughed and finished unloading Troy's truck.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gloria Danforth's funeral had been only two days after they had moved in and while Chad was fine with going to the funeral, he didn't want Lucy to go. So, Sharpay had opted to stay home and babysit. Ryan and Troy had gone with Chad. The day she was buried, it had rained. It only seemed fitting.

That's when Chad's breakdown had happened. It had almost been like he had been watching someone else's life. Until the day of her funeral, he had hardly shed any tears. If it hadn't been for Ryan and Troy both, Chad knew he surely wouldn't have made it through the whole thing.

In the end, it had been a beautiful funeral. He thanked Eve for everything and placing a small kiss on his mother's casket, he walked away. That night, the floodgates had opened. Troy and Ryan had been walking with him back to the car when he suddenly just stopped and hit the ground, letting out a miserable howl. Rushing back to their friends' side, Troy and Ryan just held him. Sitting on the cold ground in mid November with the rain pouring down on them, they all cried.

It was something they all needed. They were as close as a family could get. Chad's mother had been right when she had said he had some amazing friends. They were there for him no questions asked.

For the next month things had moved along smoothly. Since Chad and Lucy had moved into the Evan's house, things had been going great for them. When Chad, Sharpay and Ryan would leave for school, the nanny would take over and make sure Lucy was well taken care of while they were gone. As soon as school would let out all three of them and on most occasions Troy as well, would rush home to her.

Lucy was now two months and growing just as fast. She had already outgrown the things Chad's mother had bought and as a surprise for Chad and Lucy, one day while Chad was at basketball practice Sharpay along with little Lucy had gone on a major shopping spree, buying anything and everything she thought Lucy could wear.

When Chad had learned just how much she had spent, he almost collapsed. In the end, he thanked Sharpay for all of her help. She smiled and went off to dress Lucy in one of her new outfits.

Chad and Ryan's relationship had been progressing very well. After their first date, which ended in both boys first kiss, they had made it official. Chad, of course, had asked Ryan if he would be his boyfriend. They were happy together and Ryan absolutely love Lucy. He would spend as much time with her as possible. He bathed her, changed her and fed her. He would read to her and sing to her. He didn't know it was possible to love someone so much, but he did and he wouldn't have changed it for the world. He knew he loved Chad. He had been in love with him for a while now. He just hadn't told Chad yet. He was waiting for the perfect time.

In the month that had passed, Ryan and Troy had been working on the surprise for Chad and Lucy. They would work when no one else was home. Ryan had convinced Sharpay to make sure Chad was out of the house for a large portion of time, giving him plenty of time to move things in.

It was now a week before Christmas and school had been out for only a couple of days. Sharpay had once again ended up dragging Chad out of the house, saying she needed a 'big, strong man to help carry her shopping bags'. Ryan and Troy could only laugh.

Today was their last chance to finish everything. Putting the finishing touches on the room, Ryan and Troy stepped back to admire their work.

"Ya know, this actually worked out. We did a pretty good job." Troy spoke. Ryan could only smile.

Since Chad and Lucy had moved in with them a month ago, Chad and Lucy had been sharing one of the smaller guest rooms on the bottom level of the house. Ryan had ended up with the perfect idea to turn the room connected to his into Lucy's new room. And if things went like he had been hoping they would, Chad would now be sharing a room with him. The extra room had actually been Ryan's old bedroom. It was about half the size of Ryan's room now.

Ryan had taken out all of his old furniture and replaced it with bigger and better sets. There was now two large dresser sets along with a King sized bed in his room. He had also expanded his closet, making room for all of Chad's things.

In Lucy's room, Troy had suggested they forego the traditional pink color and just do it in Disney Princesses. Ryan loved the idea. They had painted the walls a light purple color. The floors had been re-carpeted to match. Ryan had bought a changing table, two dressers, a small basinet, and in the middle of the room sat a large pink canopy crib. They had decided to keep the one that Gloria had bought, only adding a few things to it. There was also a rocking chair sitting right beside the crib. Two brand new sets of baby monitors were sitting on the table, ready for use. There were stuffed animals everywhere. Troy had to admit, when he had walked into that Baby Gap, he was excited. He had chosen most of the stuffed bears and bunnies and every other animal there was.

Walking out of the room, Ryan closed the door and locked it behind him. He didn't want Chad walking into his room or Lucy's before he was ready to surprise them.

"_**I really hope Chad likes everything. I want him and Lucy to feel like this is their home. I love them both and I think its time I told him.**_"

**A/N: Chapter 10 done. Ok, so I know it was kind of short, but I promise the next will be twice as long! Anyway, review and let me know what you thought. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, Tootles:)**

**Sidenote: For those of you who haven't already, please take a minute and vote on my poll. Its the only way to let me know if I should post my Choypay as my next fic. I already have the first 2 chapters written. Thank you to those of you who have already voted. I'll leave it open until Christmas and then, depending on the outcome, I might just post it the day after Christmas.**

**I also have the first chapter of my new Chadella fic written. I'll be working on it for a while before it gets posted. Just a little 'FYI'.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Holiday to Remember **

**Chapter 11**

It was now the day before Christmas Eve. Chad had just gotten home from yet another shopping spree with Sharpay and he was exhausted. While they had been gone Ryan had stayed home with Lucy. He loved watching her.

Making his way into the living room Chad dropped down onto the couch and let out a huge sigh.

"Something wrong, babe?" Ryan asked as he walked in behind him.

"Your sister is evil. You did know that, right?"

Ryan could only laugh.

"What'd she make you do this time?"

"Oh, God, Ry, I don't want to talk about it. Just take my word for it when I say I now have a better understanding of women."

"I'm sorry, baby. Is there anything I could do to make it better?" He asked, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Ry, if I wasn't so tired, I might just take you up on that offer. All I want to do is take a nice warm shower and then go to bed. I don't think I've ever been this tired before and I'm taking care of a two-month old."

"'We', honey. We are taking care of a two-month old. How easily you forget just who has been up with her for the past week at all hours of the night."

"Ry, its not my fault she loves you. She feels safe with you. Plus, you are totally hot with a baby in your arms." Chad smirked as he pulled Ryan down into a kiss. Ryan was all too happy to oblige. Ryan had only been kissed by two other people before he and Chad had gotten together, but Chad was by far the world's best kisser. He knew exactly what he was doing and Ryan loved every minute of it.

Before their kissing could go any further, they were interrupted by Troy's voice.

"And that, little lady, is something you won't be doing for a very long time. At least, as long as I have something to say about it anyway." Turning around, Chad and Ryan saw Troy standing in the entryway with Lucy in his arms.

"Aw, look at that. Uncle Troy being all protective like." Ryan smirked in Troy's direction.

"Ya know, Troy, you really do look good with a baby in your arms. You ever think about settling down and starting a family with Sharpay?" Chad asked his best friend.

Walking over to the couch, Troy sat down with Lucy. He was smiling as he watched her.

"Honestly. I want a family so bad. I want a family with Sharpay. Actually, can you guys keep a secret?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Yeah."

Handing Lucy over to Ryan, Troy got up and left the room. A few minutes later, he came back in carrying a small package. Sitting back down across from Chad, Ryan and Lucy he opened the bag. Pulling out a small box, he sat it on the table in front of them.

Immediately, Ryan gasped. He knew exactly what was in the box. Chad was slightly behind.

"Ryan, I know this may seem odd but I've always felt the old fashioned way was the best. So, Ryan Evans, I would love it if you'd give me your blessing in asking your sister for her hand in marriage."

Chad's jaw hit the floor.

"Holy shit, Troy!"

"Language, Chad!" Ryan smacked him on the arm. He then turned his attention back to Troy.

"Its not odd or even weird for that matter. So, yes, Troy you have my blessing. Just make sure you take good care of my sister. She means the world to me."

"Of course, Ry! Ah, man, I can't wait! Sharpay is going to be so excited."

"So, can I see the ring?" Ryan asked.

Without answering, Troy reached over and opened the small box. Ryan gasped when he saw the ring inside.

"Oh my God, Troy! It's gorgeous! Sharpay is going to freak!"

"You think she'll like it?"

"My God, she'd be crazy not too!"

"Oh, thank God, I was worried she wouldn't like it."

Ryan could only laugh at Troy's obvious nervousness.

Chad was still sitting, holding Lucy and staring at the ring.

"Marriage? You really think you're ready for that?"

Troy smiled.

"I am, Chad. I love Sharpay more than I ever thought possible. She's means everything to me. I know we are still young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Putting the ring back in the box, Troy once again left the room.

Chad was still holding Lucy on the couch. Ryan moved back to sit beside him. While Chad was holding Lucy in one arm, he placed the other around Ryan and held him close.

"I can't believe Troy is going to propose to your sister."

"I can. I mean, they're in love. I'm happy for them. I think they are going to be very happy together."

"I know, but marriage? I mean, that's a big step. Like the biggest."

"Don't worry, Chad. I've never seen myself as the married type. So, don't worry about it." Even as Ryan spoke the words, Chad knew he was lying. Instead of taking it any further, he let the subject drop.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Later that night found Chad sitting in the kitchen feeding Lucy. Instead of letting Ryan get up with her, he decided he should. After all, she was his. But the more he thought about it, she was Ryan's as well. He loved her. Chad knew it. Everyone who saw Ryan with Lucy knew it.

A small whimper from Lucy pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Aw, what's wrong baby girl?" With her big brown eyes, Lucy watched Chad.

"You are going to be a thinker, aren't you? I can already see it. You're so smart. Its like you know what's going on around you all the time. You've been watching all of us, haven't you? Then I bet you think I'm an idiot, right? Acting like that when Troy brought up marriage. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a shock. I mean, we aren't even out of high school yet. But then again, here I sit with a baby. Oh, Lucy, its times like this when I really wish Mom were here. I mean, she would know exactly what to say."

Still, Lucy watched and listened. Chad continued talking.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, ok Lucy? It's about Ryan. I'm in love with him baby. I think he may love me too. We haven't said the words yet or anything, but I think he does. I know he loves you. I mean, how could anyone not? You're such a good little baby girl. Never fussy. But then again, Aunt Sharpay spoils you to death so you want for nothing. We've got some great friends, don't we?"

"Yes, you do."

Chad jumped slightly at hearing Sharpay's voice.

"Dang it, Shar, don't do that! You scared me." Rolling her eyes, Sharpay pulled a chair up beside of Chad and sat down.

"How's out little lady doing tonight?"

"She's fine, Shar. Not at all fussy tonight. Wanna hold her?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Without replying to Chad, she reached over and lifted Lucy from Chad's arms.

"Thanks, Pay, she was starting to get heavy."

"Ah, how dare you! This little lady is anything but heavy." Sharpay once again rolled her eyes.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad you're here. Can we talk?" Chad asked.

"Um, yeah. Of course we can. Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so. I mean, its about me and Ryan. What do you think about our relationship? Do you think we are serious about it? Are we the kind of couple who could go up against anything and still come down in one piece?"

"Chad, what in the world are you talking about? You are meant to be with my brother. He loves you."

"Does he? Cause he's never said it before. I mean, I haven't either."

"You can be so thick sometimes, you know that?"

"What?"

"Chad, of course Ryan loves you. You are living in our home with us. He's so taken with Lucy, I mean, have you really watched him when he's with her? He loves you both more than life itself. How can you not see that?"

"I do, Sharpay. It's just that I said something earlier and I know he wasn't the happiest about it. But I didn't mean it like I said it."

"Ok, so tell me what you said."

"That would be a problem. I can't. Just take my word for it, I didn't mean for it to come out like he thought I did. He thought I was against it, when I swear Sharpay, I'm not. We just aren't ready for something like that yet."

"Oh, God, we aren't talking about sex, are we? Cause, I love you both, but ew."

"No, I'm not talking about sex. There is no way I would be coming to you if it was about sex."

"Oh, thank God. But there is a simple solution to your problem."

"What?"

"Tell him what you really meant. It can't be that hard. And I'm taking it as you guys didn't really have a fight about it, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, there was no fight."

"Ok, so it's simple enough. Just talk to him. Make it clear what you were talking about."

"But it's Christmas, Pay. I don't want to get into that discussion again. I'll just wait and see if he brings it up again."

"Ok, Chad. If you think that would be best." Looking down, she saw that Lucy had finished her bottle and was now fast asleep. She continued rocking her.

"So, change of subject. What'd you get my brother for Christmas?" She asked excitedly. Chad laughed nervously.

"Um, well, ya see, here's the thing."

Sharpay's mouth dropped open.

"Chad, you can not be telling me that you haven't gotten him anything? Its Christmas Eve for Christ's sake!"

"Damn it, Pay, I know. And I've looked everywhere for the perfect gift but nothing's been right."

"Oh, Chad, you have to get him something."

"I know that, Sharpay. I'm not that stupid. Actually, I was going to see if Troy wanted to run out later today with me."

"Why? Oh my God, he didn't get me anything either?" He voice was starting to rise.

"Of course he did. He's the smart one, remember?"

"Oh, so you know what it is? TELL ME!"

"Nope, sorry. You're just gonna have to wait one more day and find out for yourself tomorrow." If it was possible, her pout was worse than that of a three year old.

"Fine. But seriously, Chad. You had better find something for Ryan or he might think you don't care."

"Of course I care! I'm in love with him damn it!" He yelled. It was like a light had popped on over his head. His face lit up into a huge smile.

"Oh, Sharpay, I am a genius! I know exactly what to get Ryan! Oh man, he is gonna love it!" Sharpay smiled at Chad.

"Good. Now, it's almost five a.m. and I am soo tired. I'll take Lucy with me and keep her in my room for the rest of the night. That ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm gonna go shower and get ready."

"What? Chad, its five in the morning!"

"I know. But I've waited long enough. I've got to find Ryan something perfect."

"Ok silly boy. Call Troy and make him go with you. Tell him I said so." Chad laughed. He placed a kiss on Lucy's forehead and one on Sharpay's cheek.

"Go back to bed, Pay. You need all the beauty sleep you can get." He snickered.

"Oh, hush you." She smiled as he made her way out of the kitchen.

Chad was still smiling as she left. Grabbing the nearby phone, he dialed Troy's number.

"_**He is so gonna kill me for this.**_"

After the sixth ring, he answered.

"Uh.."

Chad laughed.

"Troy, man, wake up. We've got some last minute Christmas shopping to do."

"Huh? Wha...Chad, is that you?"

"Yeah man. Now, get up!"

"Damn it, Chad, its not even five yet."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Pay said to get you up and make you go with me. Now, get up, go shower, get dressed and I'll be over there to get you in an hour."

"I hate you so bad right now, Chad. So bad."

"I love you too man. Now, get a move on! Only one shopping day left before Christmas!" With that Chad hung the phone up.

He made his way to the downstairs bathroom. Hopping in the shower, Chad couldn't help but smile.

"Stupid...how dare he...can't believe I'm up...will pay for this!" Troy muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

A few miles down the road, Troy Bolton was plotting the death of his best friend.

**A/N: Chapter 11 done. So, how did you all like it? I thought I'd end on lighter note. There will be one more chapter after this; meaning Chapter 12 will be the last. So, if you want it out fast then you had better review and let me know..lol. I'll have it out soon either way. Until then, Tootles:)**

**Also, thanks to those of you who have voted in my poll! If anyone hasn't, take a second and do so. I want to know everyone's opinion. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Holiday to Remember**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: First off, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. Thank you to those of you who only read, it still means you like it..lol. Sadly, this is the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I am working on two other stories at the moment. One is Chadella and Tryan and the other is Choypay. If either pairing sounds good to you, then be watching. I'll have them up soon. Enough of my ramblings, on with the story. :)**

After picking up Troy from his house, Chad was determined to find exactly what he knew Ryan would love. He just hoped he wasn't too late. Christmas Eve was not the best day to try and shop for someone you love. He knew what he wanted to get for Ryan. He soon found out that finding it would be the problem.

It took almost all day, but finally, at the last store, Chad found exactly what he had been looking for. He knew it as soon as he saw it. It just screamed out Ryan's name. Not only was he thrilled, but Troy was overjoyed. They had been shopping for six hours. He was exhausted and so close to killing his best friend.

"Chad, I'm telling you for the last time. Its perfect. Now buy the damn thing so we can go already! You got me up before the freaking sun! I'm tired and I wanna go home!" Troy practically yelled. Chad thought he looked like five year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"Alright already. Just chill for a minute."

"I've chilled all day." Troy mumbled under his breath.

Finally making his decision, Chad paid for his purchase. He just knew Ryan would love it. Making his way to Troy, who was not seated at a nearby bench, he announced he was ready to leave.

"Finally!" Jumping up Troy began making his way outside, not even stopping to look and make sure Chad was following. Which of course, he was. Following Troy out of the mall he was laughing the whole way at Troy.

Unlocking the doors, Chad and Troy got inside the car. It was Ryan's. He figured he wouldn't miss it too much today. Plus, he had always loved his green Mustang.

"Ya know something Troy? I think Ryan is going to be very happy with his gift. Don't you?"

"Oh, I sure as heck hope so. Cause if he doesn't, I think I might kill him. Its all his fault you called me and dragged me out of bed at five in the morning! I mean, dang it, we're on vacation, Chad! There was no need to call so early." And with that, Troy Bolton continued to pout, all the way to the Evan's house. Chad found it highly amusing.

Less than ten minutes later they were pulling up at Ryan and Sharpay's house. Before Chad even had it in park, Troy was out the door, making his way into the house. Taking his time, Chad got out of the car and made his way inside. Ryan's gift safely hidden away in one of Chad's oversized coat pockets. Before Ryan or Sharpay had time to catch him, Chad made his way to his room. Inside he walked over to his small dresser and opening it up, he placed Ryan's gift inside. Smiling, he made his way out towards the living room. The closer he got, the louder the voices got.

Stopping just outside of the main family room, Chad listened to the voices.

"...acting like a baby, Troy. Chad is your friend and he needed your help."

"But it was soo early, Pay."

"Yeah, so. I was up with Chad at four helping take care of Lucy. You get used to it when there's a baby in the house."

"But..."

"No buts Troy Bolton. Now, hush up. If you're so tired, why don't you head upstairs to my room and get some more sleep. Maybe you'll be nicer when you wake up." She pointed towards the stairway. Without another word, he made his way to her room.

With Troy gone, Chad walked into the room where Sharpay was sitting in the couch, head in her hands. It looked like she was crying. This worried Chad. He had never seen Sharpay cry before. He knew something was wrong. Walking to her, he sat down beside of her.

"Hey Pay, is something wrong?" He asked. She jerked her head up. Sure enough she was crying.

"Oh, hey, Chad. I didn't hear you come in." She tried to smile, but only ended up crying again. Chad did the only thing he knew to do. Placing his arm around Sharpay's shoulders, he pulled her close and let her cry on him. He tried to console her the only way he knew how. He started rubbing small circles on her back and softly speaking to her.

"Shh, Pay. Its ok. Troy was just being an ass. He gets cranky when he loses sleep. You didn't need to say anything to him about it. I'm sure once he's slept and has a clear head, he'll come down and apologize first thing."

Looking up at Chad, Sharpay looked awful. He makeup had started to run. Her eyes were red and swollen. Almost like she had been crying for much longer than just a few minutes.

"God, Shar. What's wrong? You look like you've been crying all morning! Did something happen while I was gone? Its not Ryan or Lucy, is it? Is everything ok?" He started rambling off at the mouth. Despite herself, Sharpay managed a small smile.

"Ryan and Lucy are fine. Ry's got her upstairs in his room. Something about showing her your Christmas present."

"What? Lucy get's to see my gift before I do? What makes her so special?" He asked, with a hint of humor to his voice.

"Oh, you know how Ryan is. The way he see's it, Lucy's like his daughter." Realizing what she had said, Sharpay gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. Chad could only stare at her.

"Oh, Chad. I never said that. Please forget it. I didn't mean it."

"So, he doesn't see her as his daughter?" Chad asked curiously.

"Oh God, Ryan is going to kill me. Please don't say I said anything, but Chad, when its just him and Lucy...oh Lord, he calls her 'Papa's Little Princess'."

Chad had no clue what to say to that. He didn't think Sharpay could render him speechless, but dear God, she just had. Turning to look at her, he saw a look of fear on her face. He immediately he she thought he was going to be mad at her.

"No, Shar, I'm not mad at you. Don't think for a minute that I am. I'm just shocked is all. I mean, how can Ryan think himself her father?"

"What are you talking about, Chad? He's been right by your side this whole time. You're telling me you don't want him to look at her as his daughter? He loves her!"

"Oh, God, no, that's not what I meant. He loves her that much? She's not his blood and he loves her like she was?"

"Yeah, Chad he does. Can't you see that?"

Smiling, Chad answered back.

"I can. I just can't believe I didn't see it before now. I mean, won't that be kinda difficult for her to understand when she's older? That's I'm her brother but Ryan's her Papa?"

"Um, Chad...you've thought that far ahead?"

"Of course I have, Pay. Incase you missed it before, I'm in love with your brother and I don't plan on letting him go...ever. If he'll have me, I want him in my life permanently. But how am I supposed to raise her? As my sister or my daughter? Its all so confusing."

"Chad, all that matters is that you love her. She's going to need a father in her life and my money's on you being an amazing father. Let things flow however they want too. When she's older and can really understand things, you can explain it all to her. Tell her she had a mother who loved her more than her own life and a big brother who loves her as if she were his own daughter."

"When'd you get so smart, Pay?"

"Oh, I dunno. Around the time a friend of mine turned up on my doorstep with a crying baby in his arms." She smiled at Chad and hugged him close.

"Um, I know you might not want me to bring this up, but before when you were crying. It looked like you've been crying for a while now. You know you can talk to me if something's wrong. I'll listen and help in anyway I can. But if it was just over Troy, eh, get over it. He's not that special anyway." Chad smirked.

Without answering Chad, through her tear stained face, Sharpay smiled and picked up his hand. She placed it on her stomach. Looking up at Chad and seeing his wide eyes, she spoke.

"In about seven months, Lucy's won't be an only child anymore. I'm pregnant, Chad. She's gonna have a new little cousin to play with." If Chad hadn't already been sitting down, he surely would have hit the floor.

"Preg...pregnant!! How? When? Oh, God, does Troy know?" His voice was high and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Would you be so kind as to SHUT UP please? Yes, I'm pregnant. How, well, I do believe you know how. When, two months ago, we had been drinking a tiny bit and seems we forgot to use protection. Does Troy know, absolutely not!"

"How can he not know, Shar? Why haven't you told him?" Chad asked.

"I just found out last week. I was going to surprise him at Christmas. But after seeing how he was acting today, I can clearly see that he is not ready for something like this."

"What are you talking about Sharpay?"

"Troy's not ready to be a father. Heck, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mother. But I'm pregnant and I don't have a say in the matter. Troy on the other hand, well, he never has to know."

"You are not saying what I think you're saying. Sharpay, this is his child, of course he has to know! And you have no idea if he's ready for something like this! Have you talked to him about it before?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"That's my point. How are you going to know if he's ready for it, if you haven't asked him?"

"I guess I don't."

"Shar, you love Troy and he loves you too. You know that. He's just acting like a big baby before. Like I said, once he's slept he'll have a clear head. Just wait and see. You never know what Troy has up his sleeve." Chad smiled at Sharpay and pulled her in for another hug. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Chad. It feels good to talk to someone else about all of this."

"Anytime, Pay. Now, I think I'll just go and find my better half. I haven't seen him all morning and I'm starting to go into withdrawals." Sharpay could only smile as Chad walked out of the room. She placed her hand on her stomach and spoke.

"You're gonna be one lucky little baby. You've already got more people loving you than you know."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Before Chad could make his way to Ryan's room, Chad stopped in the kitchen for a drink.

"Hey, babe." Turning around, Chad saw Ryan and Lucy were standing behind him. Smiling, he walked over and kissed Lucy on the cheek and Ryan on the lips.

"And just how are my two favorite people in the world doing this fine Christmas Eve morning?" He asked cheerily.

"We're just fine. What's got you in such a good mood today?"

"Its the holiday's babe. What's not to be happy about? Now, I hear this little lady here got to see my Christmas gift before I did. Did she approve?"

"How did you know where we were?"

"Sharpay."

"Of course. She is such a big mouth. But yes, Lucy got to see it first. And she greatly approves."

"Well, I know if she likes it then I'll love it." He bent over and pulled Ryan in for a much deeper kiss then the one before. Before long Ryan was moaning into the kiss. Chad only deepened it. Lucy chose this moment to make her presence known.

Breaking apart, both boys blushed.

"Sorry baby. Forgot you were there for a minute." Chad proceeded to take Lucy out of Ryan's arms. Pulling a bottle from the fridge, he began feeding her.

"So, Ry, what have you been up too this morning?" Looking at the clock, Chad saw that it was only noon.

"Nothing too much. I got up this morning and realized Lucy hadn't woken me. First I came downstairs to see if you had been up with her. When I found your room empty, I made a mad dash up to Shar's room. I got a little freaked. She, of course, yelled at me for waking her and pointed to the basinet beside her bed. Since Lucy was already awake, I brought her down with me. I changed her and fed her. After that, we spent most of the morning in my room. I was introducing her to the wonderful world of show tunes. I believe we have a little theater performer in her already. Chad, I swear this child was bouncing along with the music."

"I think I'm gonna have to agree with you on that."

"Oh, did I hear Troy come in earlier?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah, you sure did. He and you sis had a small argument. He went to sleep it off."

"He and Shar had a fight? But it's Christmas Eve! What happened?"

"Nothing much. Sharpay made him run a few errands with me this morning and he was cranky all day. When we got here he must have said something to her about it and it made her mad. She sent him to her room and told him to sleep it off."

"She did?" Ryan tried not to laugh but it was just too funny.

"Yeah, it would have been a lot funnier if I hadn't found her crying right after."

Ryan stopped laughing immediately.

"She was crying? Why? What's wrong?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Its really not my place to say, Ry. You really should ask your sister first."

Almost as if she knew she was being talking about Sharpay came walking into the kitchen. Passing up the boys, she took Lucy from Chad and made her way to the fridge.

"Um, hello Sharpay." Ryan said.

"Hey, Ry." Still not looking at anyone, she pulled a Coke from the fridge and sat down with Lucy in her arms.

"Pay, is there something you want to tell me?" Sharpay jerked her head up at Ryan's question. Her eyes quickly went to Chad.

"Oh, no. I didn't say anything. Don't look at me like that."

"Chad said you were crying before. Is everything ok?"

Her look softened and she looked down at Lucy.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine Ryan."

"Um, I hate to be a bother, but why were you crying if everything is fine. You know I worry about you, Pay."

"You may as well tell him, Shar. If he finds out tomorrow when Troy does, were are liable to have two men freaking out in this house and I think Troy will be enough to handle."

Getting up Sharpay walked and stood in front of her twin brother. Just like she did with Chad, Sharpay took one of Ryan's hands in her.

"You love Lucy, right Ryan?" She asked.

"Wha...of course I do. You know that."

"And you don't mind getting up for late night feedings and diaper changes?" Chad could only watch in amusement as Sharpay spoke to Ryan.

"No, I don't mind but Shar, what does Lucy have to do with why you were crying?" He asked, still not following her.

She then placed his hand on her stomach and spoke.

"Because in seven months, we are gonna be starting all over again. I'm pregnant. You're gonna be an Uncle." She smiled at him. Sharpay had been ready for him to freak out or faint or something, but when Ryan's face broke out in a huge grin, she was slightly shocked.

"Pregnant, Pay? Oh my God, congratulations! Oh, wow, another baby! I'm so happy for you and Troy." He pulled his sister into a hug, making sure he didn't squash Lucy in the process.

"You...your ok with this?" She asked.

"Oh course I am! Did you think I wouldn't be?"

"I..I don't know. It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're ok and happy about it. I just hope Troy feels the same way."

"He doesn't know yet?" Ryan asked.

"No, I was going to surprise him tomorrow. Like a very BIG Christmas present that won't be here for another seven months. Think he'll be surprised?" She asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

Both boys laughed along with her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Later that evening found Troy Bolton sitting in Sharpay's living room, doing exactly what Chad had said he would do. He was apologizing to Sharpay.

"I'm sorry, Pay. I didn't mean to act like such a baby. I was just being stupid. Forgive me?" He asked.

"Well, since it is almost Christmas, I guess I can. Just promise you won't act like that again. I mean, its bad when the two-month old baby acts better than you do." Troy agreed and laughed along with Sharpay.

Troy left not long after. Since tomorrow was Christmas he was spending the morning with his parents and then coming over to Sharpay and Ryan's in the afternoon. He kissed Sharpay on the lips before finally leaving. Sharpay then made her way upstairs to bed. It has been a long day and she knew she would be needing all the rest she could get for tomorrow. She just hoped Troy would be as happy about the baby as she was.

Down the hall Ryan was in Lucy's new room, smiling and hoping that Chad would be ok with everything. Not only was he going to give Lucy the ultimate baby room, but he would also be asking Chad to share his room with him. He was also going to tell Chad he loved him.

Taking one more look around the room, Ryan backed out and walked back into his room. Smiling once more to himself, he got into bed; silently sending up a prayer that tomorrow would go off without a hitch.

Downstairs in his room Chad was placing Lucy in her basinet. She had fallen sleep only a few minutes before. Looking down at his sister, Chad couldn't help but feel a sudden wave of sadness wash over him. Knowing that Lucy would never know their mother broke his heart. She had been such a wonderful mother to him. He couldn't have asked for anyone better. He just hoped he was as good a parent as his mother had been to him. If everything went as planned tomorrow, he and Ryan would be together raising Lucy like a happy, normal family. Smiling, he lay down in his bed and went to sleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The first thing Chad noticed when he awoke the next morning was that Lucy hadn't woken him during the night.

"_**Guess Ryan got up with her again.**_" Chad thought to himself.

Dragging himself out of bed Chad made his way into the bathroom. A nice hot shower was just the way to start his day. After showering and dressing Chad looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was only a little after eleven. Making his way into the kitchen, Chad decided he would make breakfast for everyone. An hour later when Sharpay came down Chad was just finishing up the cooking.

When Sharpay saw the table full of food before her, she immediately smiled.

"Oh God, Chad you are the best boyfriend ever! Even if you aren't my boyfriend, you're still the best!" She sat down and started filling her plate with food. Ten minutes later when Ryan walked in, Chad was shocked to see that Lucy wasn't with him.

"Uh, Ry, where's Lucy?"

"Didn't you take her to bed with you last night?"

"Yeah, but when I got up this morning she was gone. I figured you got up with her again."

"No, not me." Turning to Sharpay he asked her the same thing.

"Pay, did you get up with Lucy last night?" Ryan asked, panic in his voice.

"No. I slept straight through the night. Oh, God, where is she?"

Jumping up from the table, they all rushed into the living room, intent of searching the entire house. It was possible the nanny had come in and decided to take over for them. Still, they were scared.

Upon entering the living room, all three of them froze. There on the couch, sleeping was Troy with Lucy lying on his chest. The looked so peaceful together.

"Aww." Came from all three of them.

"Oh, Lord, we freaked over nothing. I guess Troy got here early." Ryan spoke. Looking to his boyfriend, he saw a look of pure relief wash over him. Walking to him, he placed his arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Ryan said before kissing him again.

"Merry Christmas, Ry."

"Guys, please I've just eaten and I'm not totally over the whole morning sickness thing. So, can you like put a lid on it?" She asked politely. Not waiting for an answer, Sharpay walked over to the couch and gently lifted Lucy off of Troy's chest. He must have felt her move because as soon as Sharpay picked her up his eyes snapped open. Seeing that it was Sharpay, he calmed immediately.

"Hey, Pay."

"Troy, why didn't you wake us when you got here?"

"I figured you all deserved a chance to sleep in. I didn't think anyone would mind. I went to Chad's room and Lucy was awake. I changed her and gave her a bottle. I guess we both fell asleep waiting on you guys."

Troy looked behind Sharpay to see Chad and Ryan with huge smiles on their faces.

"You guys ok?" He asked.

"Perfect. Now, since we're all here why don't we finish eating the wonderful breakfast I made. Then we can open gifts. Sound good?" Chad asked.

After eating, they all made their way back to the family room. In front of the large tree Sharpay had picked out, they all sat in the floor. There were more gifts under the tree than Chad had ever saw before.

"So, who wants to go first?" Ryan asked.

For the next two hours they sat in the floor and opened gifts. Everyone took turns opening the gifts they had gotten Lucy. Before they knew it, she had a whole new wardrobe thanks to Sharpay, a Baby's First Basketball Set from Troy--which everyone could only laugh at--Chad had gotten and started her Baby Book. Ryan said he had given her gifts to her the night before, which only confused Chad, but he went with it anyway.

"Before we go any further, I have a gift for all four of you." Chad spoke. Getting up from the floor, he walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with his iPod and dock. Plugging it in, he turned back to everyone.

"I know you guys are the musical ones here but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try my hand in it. I wrote this song for you guys. It just seemed to fit all of us. I really hope you guys like it." Pressing play on his iPod he began to sing as the music flowed.

_**"...If I had one wish this Christmas **_

Everybody in the neighbor hood 

_**  
Is coming around here tonight**_

_**  
Were gonna have a Christmas party**_

_**  
Were gonna make the season bright**_

_**  
That pretty girl who lives around the corner**_

_**  
I kind of hope she'll be here..."**_

Chad walked over to Sharpay who was holding Lucy as he sang this line. He had written it with both girls in mind. Making sure Troy couldn't see, he placed his hand on her stomach as he sang. It was taking everything in her not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She smiled at him. He smiled back as he sang and kissed them both before continuing with his song.

_**  
"...All my friends and family gonna be here by the dozens **_

_**  
For all of them there's cheer**___

I wish for peace and joy this Christmas 

_**  
I want the light of love to shine**_

_**  
I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere**_

_**  
There's hope this Christmastime..."**_

Walking to Troy he bent down and pulled him into a hug. Troy was like the brother he never had. They had been best friends their whole lives. Troy could only smile and hug him back, making sure to clap him on the back before he continued on with his song.__

"...If I had one wish this Christmas 

_**  
This is what my wish would be**_

_**  
I hope that one and all would heave the call**_

_**  
For peace and harmony**_

_**  
All we need is love and a sweet song**_

_**  
It's the time we can share**_

_**  
Its getting late I cant wait**_

_**  
I sent my dream to heavens gate for everyone out there..."**_

At this part, Chad walked back to Sharpay and took Lucy from her. He was singing straight to her. One day when she would remember, Chad would tell her all about their mother. How much she loved them. She had known all along that they were going to be ok. He would make sure Lucy knew it too.__

"...I wish for peace and joy this Christmas 

_**  
I want the light of love to shine**_

_**  
I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere**_

_**  
There's hope this Christmastime **_

Let laughter and light 

_**  
Get deep inside your body**_

_**  
Shine through the body**_

_**  
This time is bliss for you and me**_

_**  
Just believe**_

_**  
Bring on those merry days..."**_

Pulling Ryan to his feet, Chad placed his arm around his waist. In the other he still held Lucy. He hugged them both to his body. They were his world and he was going to make sure Ryan knew it. This was the start of many wonderful Christmas's to come. No better way to start than by showing the one you love just how much they mean to you. He held onto Ryan and Lucy as he sang the rest of the lyrics.__

"...I wish for peace and joy this Christmas 

_**  
I want the light of love to shine**_

_**  
I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere**_

_**  
There's hope this Christmastime**_

_**  
Its Christmastime **_

_**  
Its Christmastime **_

_**  
I want the light of love to shine**_

_**  
This Christmastime**_

_**  
This Christmastime**_

_**  
This Christmastime**_

_**  
Its Christmastime **_

_**  
Its Christmastime..."**_

When he was finished he kissed Ryan like his life depended on it. He had to show him just how much he cared. Pulling back, he smiled at the look of happiness on Ryan's face.

"So, did you like it?" He asked his friends.

"Chad Danforth, where did you learn to sing like that?" Sharpay was on her feet making her way over to him.

"I used to sing all the time with my mom. She loves to sing. She was a huge fan of the theater."

"Man, that was awesome! I can't believe I've never heard you sing before." Troy could only smiled at his best friend.

"I loved it, babe. You did a great job." Ryan kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks guys. But before we move on, I want to give Ryan his gift. Be right back." Chad handed Lucy over to Ryan and left the room. He practically came running back into the room. Ryan was now sitting back on the floor with Lucy in his arms. Chad came over and sat down in front of him. Pulling the small gift-wrapped box from behind him, he placed it in front of Ryan.

Ryan did the only thing he could, he gasped. It was a ring shaped box. He looked to Chad with huge eyes.

"Just open it, Ry." Chad smiled.

With Lucy still in his arms, he carefully reached out and took a hold of the box. Behind Chad, Ryan could see the shocked looks of Troy and Sharpay's face. Turning his attention back to the box, he opened it. Again, he did the only thing he could think of. He gasped. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring Ryan had ever saw. It was a simple sterling silver ring. It had three small stones on it. It took him a minute but he finally realized what the stones stood for. One was his birthstone. The others were Chad and Lucy's. He looked up at Chad.

"Before you freak out on me, hear me out, ok?"

Ryan could only nod his answer.

"This is a promise ring. I wasn't entirely truthful before when we were talking about marriage. We may not be ready for it yet, but one day we will. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. When we are ready for it, we'll know. This ring is my promise to you that I will always be here. I'm in love with you, Ryan and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Ryan couldn't stop the tears from falling. Rushing to Chad's side, he held onto him for dear life. He then proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Pulling back he looked back to the ring. He slipped it on his finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you too, Chad. I think in a way I always have been. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Lucy. You guys are everything too me."

"Good. Cause you know, Lucy is going to need her Papa in he life. She loves you too, ya know?" Chad smirked when Ryan's jaw dropped open. He looked behind Chad to Sharpay.

"Oops. Sorry, Ry." She blushed.

Ryan could only smile at his sister. He looked down at the ring on his finger and smiled.

"I don't know how this day could get any better." He said.

"Um, guys, can I give Sharpay her gift now?" Troy finally spoke up.

"YES!" The screamed out. Sharpay could only look at them with a puzzled face.

Troy reached around him and pulled out a box almost exactly like the one Chad had given to Ryan. If Sharpay hadn't already been sitting down, she knew she would have passed out. Tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Sharpay, I love you more than I ever thought possible. You make me happier than I even knew I could be. I know we are still young and in high school, but we won't be forever. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want a family with you. I want to grow old with you." He placed the ring box in her hands.

"Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?" He asked. She could only sit there and look at the box in her hands. With shaky hands she opened it and gasped at the ring inside. Turning to look at Troy, she let the floored gates open. Throwing her arms around his neck she answered.

"YES, Troy Bolton, yes, I'll marry you!" With the force behind her, she jumped into his arms, knocking them back. They were both laughing and crying.

"Oh, God, Pay, I love you so much." Troy said. Taking the engagement ring out of the box, he placed it on her finger. She could only smile through her tears. Now it was her turn to give Troy his gift.

"I guess we must be meant for each other cause my gift goes perfect with your." Pulling a gift from behind her, Sharpay placed the neatly wrapped box in his lap. Chad and Ryan were confused by this but watched to see what was going to happen.

"Ok, so open it and tell me what you think." She said calmly, glancing down at her ring.

Troy ripped into the box. Pulling back sleeves of tissue paper, he looked at the gift, not knowing what it meant. Pulling it out, Chad and Ryan could only laugh.

It was a mini-version of his East High basketball jersey. He looked at his now fiancé' in puzzlement.

"Um, Pay, I hate to break it to you but this isn't my size." He said. This only made the boys and Sharpay laugh harder.

"Well, of course it isn't, silly. Its not like I expect you to wear it. That wouldn't fit anyone in this room except Lucy and well, she is going to be an entertainer, not a jock."

"Ok, then why is it my gift?" Taking it out of his hands, she placed it on her stomach.

"In seven months, we'll have someone to fill it." It was like someone switched a light on for Troy. He looked from the small jersey on Sharpay's stomach to Lucy and back to Shapay.

"A BABY?!" He shouted, jumping to his feet.

"I'm pregnant, Troy. Surprise!" She smiled.

"I'm...I'm gonna be a Daddy?" He asked.

"Yep. In about seven months we're gonna be parents. You ok with that?"

"Are you kidding me? Happy? No, I'm not happy." He said and her face fell. His however, only got bigger.

"I'm thrilled! Overjoyed! I can't believe it! A baby! Oh, God, Pay, this is the best gift you could have ever given me."

Sharpay screamed.

"Troy Bolton, don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear me?"

Smiling, he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yes, Mommy." He leaned down and placed the most loving kiss on he lips. Chad and Ryan took this moment to leave the room. This was their moment. Ryan still had a gift to give to Chad anyway. Taking his hand, he led Chad upstairs to his room. Stopping outside the door, Ryan took a deep breath.

"I wanted to give you the perfect gift for Christmas but it seems yours may have topped mine. I want you to know just how much you mean to me. This past month has been the best month of my life. I love you and couldn't have asked for a better person to love me back." Ryan stopped talking and opened the door. He pulled Chad in behind him.

The first thing Chad noticed was that everything was bigger and doubled.

"I want you to move your things into my room. I want this to be our room." Ryan said and smiled.

"Are you serious, Ry? Cause you have no idea just how much I want that."

"So, that's a yes to moving into my room?" Ryan asked.

"That's a hell yes. Thank you Ryan. This was a wonderful gift and a very pleasant surprise. But where are we going to put Lucy's things?" He asked.

"See that door over there? How about you walk over and open it."

With Lucy now asleep in his arms he made his way over to the door. Assuming it was a closet of some type, Chad was greatly surprised when he saw what was actually behind the door. Turning to face Ryan, he was floored.

"A nursery? You made Lucy a nursery? Oh my God, Ryan! This is amazing!" He practically tripped over his own feet rushing into the baby's room. He could only look around in amazement. Ryan made a move to take Lucy from him, Chad could only let him. Watching his boyfriend walk over to the crib, Ryan placed the sleeping baby down in it. He pulled a soft pink baby blanket up over her. He placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"Papa, loves you Lucy." He said to her before walking away. Before Chad could fully inspect the room, Ryan was pulling him out and closing the door behind them.

"So, you like the nursery? Troy and I worked for a month on it. It been ready for about a week now but I wanted to wait til Christmas to show you."

"Ryan, this is amazing. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do." He pulled Chad over to their new bed.

"You're both so worth it. I love Lucy and I wanted her to have the best. I love you and wanted to make sure you knew it. Do you know it?" He asked.

"You don't have to try and convince me any further. I know it and I love you just as much, if not more." Smiling, he pulled Ryan down onto the bed with him.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he kissed him.

"This is by far the best Christmas I've ever had. How 'bout you?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah, this is defiantly on the top of the list. I've got everything I've ever wanted. A wonderful home, someone who I love and loves me just as much. I've got the most amazing friends anyone could ever ask for and I've got that little angel in the next room in my life. What more could I ask for?"

Not replying, Ryan only kissed Chad. Wrapping his arms around him as well, they snuggled down into the bed. With smile on their faces, they fell asleep. Together in each other's arms.

What neither of them saw was outside the window a gentle snow had begun to fall.

This was defiantly going to be a holiday to remember for all of them.

**The End**

**A/N: Chapter 12 done! It's over folks. So, how did you like it? I hope no one minds how long it turned out to be. It ended up being 18 pages in Word! I just started writing and couldn't stop..lol. A huge thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! I am always amazed when someone else reads what I write and likes it. For now, I'm gone. But look for a new fic from me soon. I'm already working on two. Until then, Tootles:)**


End file.
